The Chronicles of The Ice Princess: Book 1
by Doragon Eichi
Summary: A lost dragon who has spent all of her life training and harrasing the Dark masters servents. But now that he is gone what shall she do where shall she go? This is the Chronicles of Glaicer the Ice Princess. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

She felt it rush through her like everything she felt happy about in her life has appeared at once! He was gone! Malefor was finally gone! Glacier jumped up and down with joy then accidentally froze a tree. "Ooops…" She said as it shattered before her sprinkling her with tiny icicles. But now she stopped. "Where do I go now?" She had spent her entire life training and killing apes. But now that he was gone what now? She did remember seeing a city while she was flying a while go maybe she would be able to live there with that in mind she took off where she remembered to go to find the ancient city.

A few days later after flying past her usual grounds she found a small cave to rest in and a pool in it. She lapped up some water and prepared to fall asleep when she suddenly heard voices. She moved to the mouth of the cave and heard. "Cynder I swear I saw something fly into this cave!" then a more female voice who was properly Cynder said "Fine Spryo we shall check it out but if nothing is in there..." Glacier was scared what if these were agents of Malefor? She prepared to attack the intruders.

A couple minutes later spryo and cinder reached the mouth of the cave. "See Spryo Nothing here at all" Just when Cynder was done talking a wave of ice came at them seemingly from no where. Spryo melted it quickly with his fire and became alert. Suddenly from the back of the cave a ice dragon popped up and tried again to freeze him. He dodged it and Cynder hit the ice dragon with her tail. She was flung back to the cave.

"Oh God" Said Glacier as she tried to recover from the tail swipe. Suddenly the two dragons came to her. "Foul Agents of Malefor you will never get me!" She tried to freeze them but she was too tired from the fight and her head was still spinning. "Malefor's agents?" said Cynder "We are the ones who defeated him!" Suddenly Glacier's head stop spinning. "You are the ones who defeated the dark one?" "Yes" Said Spryo "and would you like us to take you to the Dragon Temple and get you fixed up" "Yes I think I would like that" Glacier said as she fainted.

Spryo and Cynder took turns caring here until they reached the Dragon Temple. "Sparx HEY SPARKS!" Yelled Spryo as they saw him going down a corridor. " Ack I think you busted my ears…" Said Sparx as he went up to Spryo "Sparx I need you to heal this dragon I think she is hurt." "Oh no problem" Sparx put his hands on her and started to glow. Then she suddenly came awake screaming "NOOOO" Then she looked around and said "Where am I?" Spryo said "This is the dragon temple I said before you passed out that we were coming here. "Wow this place is just amazing!" she said as she looked all around. Suddenly heavy thudding was heard and the 3 guardians came up to them. Terrador looked at them and said "What is this is that new dragon for the temple and who screamed?" "Oh sorry sir I did not know I was that loud." She said embarrassed. In the back Cyril was shocked! He thought he would never hear that voice again. He pushed Terrador out of the way and said "Daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long school projects suck… Anyways here is chapter 2 of Ice princess!**

"What!" Everyone yelled as Cyril declared Glaicer as her daughter. "Yes Glaicer is my daughter though I thought her dead." "But Cyril you said that your mate was killed and your egg taken." Terrador said. "Yes but the egg as I learned from my mate… was taken but one her of her friends Snow she had asked her to take care of the egg and to name the hatchling Glacier. My Glaicer what ever happened to Snow?" "Glaicer looked up slowly with a strange expression on her face "She was killed by apes after teaching me the basics of my ice breathe..." From her expression Cyril immediately knew something was wrong. "What is the matter my daughter?" Glaicer looked at him and yelled "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Cyril looked hurt "But Glaicer I am if you could just..." There Glaicer cut him off. "A real father would not leave his only daughter with a one female that is not even her mother! A real father would have gone looking for me right after the raid! A real father would not have left her daughter to live alone after Snow had DIED!" After that she ran away tears streaming from her face. While everyone was looking at Glaicer shocked Spryo stole a look at Cyril and was shocked to see a single tear run from the noble elegant face of the ice guardian.

Glacier had ran into the nearest room ran onto the bed and cried until someone knocked on her door. "Go Away" She yelled at the unknown intruders "Come on Glaicer we just want to talk" Said the muffled voice of Spryo. "Fine come in." said Glaicer in a small voice. Spryo and Cynder entered the room and closed the door. "Ok Glaicer I know that Cyril has not been there your whole life but he still your dad I don't think you should blame him for everything he tried his best you know." Cynder said as they sat on the Dragon sofa near the window. "I know I think I just overreacted by figuring out that Cyril the famous Guardian of ice is my dad!" Do you think that he will forgive me for yelling at him?" Of course Cyril is a forgiving kind of guy I am sure he will forgive you said Spryo. "Now why don't you rest you have a long day tomorrow you came in just in time the new students are coming in!" "What new students?" asked Glaicer I thought we were the last young dragons in the world?" "So did we" said Cynder "But Volteer said that they only sent away the females with as many eggs and hatchlings as they could to escape Malefor's wrath. They sent the message and they are coming tomorrow to learn here!" "Wow that's amazing!" Yelled Glaicer "This is going to be great!" "Yep so you better get some sleep Sparx is going to wake us all up and tell us where to go so good night." Cynder and Spryo went out to there room and closed the door behind them. Glaicer tried to fall asleep but could not. "I am the daughter of Cyril and new dragons the same age as me are coming here tomorrow to train." Glaicer thought tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. And with that happy thought she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**By the Way I need OC to continue the story so please Review and send In your characters! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Is anyone in here?" Sparx yelled through the door.

"Ugh…" Spryo told her that Sparx would wake her up by like this? She was going to kill that dragonfly.

"HELLO WAKES UP SLEEPY HEAD RISE AND- AHHHHH!" Sparx yelled as Glaicer said as she burst the door and tried to make a grab for Sparx but missed just but an inch.

"Darn it!" Yelled Glaicer as Sparx flew away muttering about insane dragons. She looked around and remembered also that Sparx would take her to where she was supposed to go but he was already gone. "Shoot where the heck do I go now?" Said Glaicer as she looked around looking for a sign or something. But then the door next to hers opened and out came Spryo and Cynder.

"Oh hey Glaicer" said Cynder as she stretched "what was all that yelling about?"

"Sparx came by and started yelling at my door so I tried to grab him but missed and now I don't know where to go." Said Glaicer in a embarrassed tone.

"Oh don't worry Sparx told me where to go last night follow me" Spryo said as he started walking towards the entrance of the temple. Glaicer and Cynder quickly followed after him.

"So Glaicer nervous about meeting new dragons?" Cynder asked.

"Nah I don't think I will be too nervous about meeting new dragons I mean how many could be there be?" She said just as they got to the entrance. There were so many dragons they could not see the end of the line. "Oh that many…"

The crowd turned around and when they saw Spryo they went into a frenzy "OMG it's the purple dragon!" "Love me Spryo!" And other comments such as this. Suddenly the four guardians stepped into the crowd.

"Oh hey dad" Said Glaicer hoping he had forgiven her to her outburst yesterday.

"Oh hello my daughter" Cyril said in a warm tone which warmed her heart.

"SILIENCE!" Yelled Terrador every one became silent after that. "Thank you now we shall divide you into dorms tomorrow but today you may mingle around with each other and sleep in any rooms you please but there are rules and they are 1. Unless you have permission from us no two dragons may sleep in the same room. 2. There is no fighting in this temple unless in a class room directed and observed by a teacher. Do you understand?" "Yes Terrador." Everyone said.

But while Terrador was saying the rules to the crowd Glaicer was eyeing something else. A beautiful Black dragon with a horn on his head and more curving blades on his back with dark blue wings. She thought he was the most beautiful dragon she had ever laid eyes on.

Cynder saw Glaicer eyeing a Black dragon and she chuckled to herself. "Oh young love" She thought to herself as she thought when she realized when she had fallen in love with Spryo.

"So you are now free to move around the temple and talk and have a good time!" Said Terrador as he and the other 2 Guardians moved away with him.

The crowd instantly divided into groups and started talking again. Glaicer started going towards the Black dragon and Cynder followed interested as to who has captured Glaicer's heart so quickly.

Glaicer walked up to him and quickly said "Hi I am Glaicer what is your name?"

The black dragon looked at her and said in a deep voice "Hi I am Slarger"

"Cool what element do you have?" asked Glaicer

"Wind and yours is?" Slarger asked

"Ice anyways now that introductions are out of the way how would you like something to eat the cafeteria is open and you must be hungry from the trip" Glaicer said

"Food! Oh great I am starving all we could catch from the forest while coming here were rabbits and now I don't think I could eat another one of those things in my life!" Slarger said

Glaicer giggled and led him to the cafeteria where they were serving deer, ducks, and other meaty stuff. But while they were busy selecting food and drinks for themselves Glaicer did not seem to notice another dragon staring at her lust in his eyes.

"One day my beautiful Glaicer you will be mine and not accursed wind dragons NO you will be mine…" With that he slunk away while everyone else was heading for the cafeteria. But while everyone was going towards the cafeteria Spryo was trying to find Cynder but to no avail. Also he had to fight through the waves of fans of his which he realized were getting annoying and were everywhere. But finally after 10 minutes he spotted her in the cafeteria eating alone watching Glaicer and a Black dragon eating and talking together.

"Cynder over here!" Spryo yelled Cynder turned her head saw him and walked over

"Oh Spryo it seems Glaicer has already found her love his name is Slarger they seem to perfect for each other" She said Spryo looked at the Black dragon again and saw Glaicer and Slarger happy laughing and talking

"Hmm guess you are right now let's say we got and eat I am starving!" Spryo said already moving towards the food already.

But in other places of the temple things were not going so well Infinitis a rare psychic dragon whose scales were black swirling marks on each of his shoulders and also a white underbelly was eying an orange brown dragoness with beautiful light blue wings and under belly green horns and tail tip and purple eyes. He tried to walk up to her but could not "Curse me I have faced apes and other things but I can't talk with a dragoness? Be a man go ask her to the cafeteria" He muttered to himself. Finally finding the courage he walked up to her and said "Hi I am Infinitis what is your name?" He quickly read her mind and he saw from her "ooh he is hot." He quickly drew out thinking "Well this is going to be easier"

"Oh hey my name is Autumn" she said in a calm voice "You want to go to the cafeteria I am starving!"

"Sure why not." And together they left for the cafeteria

And yet still another dragon walks into the cafeteria this one staring lovingly at Spryo but looking daggers at Cynder "One day Spryo you will be mine and Cynder will long gone" And with that Ember left plotting I her head not knowing that all of these dragons would be effecting the lives of each other drastically.

**Thank you for reading the Ice princess oh by the way luna and ember your characters are being used next chapter and beyond ok? Alright R&R people!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 10:00 and most dragons were yawning and going to there rooms which were usually next to there friends or girl/boy friend. Glaicer and Slarger were also getting ready to go to bed. "What a dinner eh Slarger?" Glaicer said as they were walking down the hall.

"Yeah I have not had such good duck in years! I am going to really enjoy my self here." He said as they walked down the hall to go to there rooms. They turn the corner when they see Cynder and Spryo making out In the corner. "What the hell guys! Go get a room!" Glaicer yelled while laughing at the same time Slarger was also outright laughing when he saw there faces goes red in the face.

"Sorry we thought everyone had gone to bed already and well…" Spryo said looking at Cynder.

"Yep Spryo could never wait for anything" Cynder said causing Glaicer and Slarger to laugh harder as Spryo turned even more red. Meanwhile Autumn and Infinitis were walking from the cafeteria to there room. "Well that was a great dinner meet me again at my door tomorrow at 9:00?" Autumn said as they reached her door.

"Sure Autumn see you tomorrow." said Infinitis as he walked towards his room thinking how lucky he was to have gone to dinner with such a great dragoness. Back to the scene with our 4 favorite dragons "Oh Cynder sometimes you can be so evil" said Spryo as they were walking back to there rooms with Glaicer and Slarger right behind them talking to each other in hushed voices since several dragons have already told them to be quiet.

"Yes Spryo yes she can be" said Ember walking out of her room overhearing them.

"Oh my god Ember I don't have time for this why don't you go back to your room and sleep alone and don't bother me ever again. "said Spryo in a angry tone.

"Why Spryo that hurts why would you talk to your future mate like that?" she said in a hurt tone. "It's not like I am hurting you or anything."

"Ember you better scram before I blow you back into that room" said Cynder in a very angry voice

"Hey what is going on here?" Glaicer said as she and Slarger caught up with them "Who is this pink dragoness?" she asked

"She is Ember someone who has been stalking Spryo for years after we got together" said Cynder before Ember could respond.

"I am not stalking him I am pursuing him it's not a crime to love someone you know." She said Glaring at Cynder

"Yeah well it is when he always tells you to back off you pink idiot!" Cynder said getting louder by every word.

"Cynder, Ember please stop this we are going to attract unwanted attention we can just settle this in the mourning." Said Spryo hopeful that it would at least stop for one night.

"Fine Spryo but only because you said so" Ember said then she shut the door and they all heard a click meaning she locked it.

"Wow what total weirdo." Said Slarger as he stepped next to Glaicer I would not want someone like that trying to take Glaicer."

Cynder said quickly "So you to are going out that's great!" she said

"Yes he asked me out to the dance next week and I said yes so we are all happy." Glaicer said in a happy tone looking at Slarger. Then almost completely on impulse she kissed him and Slarger surprised at first then returned the kiss and they stood there for a minute like that lips locked together oblivious to the world.

"Umm guys? Do you hear any…" Cynder said to late as Cyril stepped around the corner to see her daughter and some strange Black dragon making out in the middle of the hall as Cynder and Spryo watched.

"Glaicer what the hell are you doing!" Cyril yelled out. Slarger and Glaicer jumped and saw Cyril looking as mad as a bull.

"Oh hey dad we were just uh doing uh well we were kissing because we are going out dad!" Glaicer blurted out thinking "Crap dad caught me at my first kiss we are dead!"

Cyril looked at Glaicer and Slarger and then said "As long as he does not hurt you I guess…" Cyril said in an awkward tone still shocked seeing his own daughter kissing a dragon she just met. "Wait it is 11:00! You kids need your sleep tomorrow is classes and we don't want you to be late!" So Cyril led them on to there rooms but little did Glaicer know but she was being watched by a dragon named Silver.

"That wind dragon shall die for kissing my beloved he shall die…" he said once again slinking into the shadows. And just as this was happening Terrador was waiting by the entrance awaiting some very late students. Suddenly he saw 3 shapes in the night sky and after several minutes landed in front of him.

One which looked about 8 said first "Hello Terrador is this the dragon temple?" she said

"Yes it is little ones what are your names?" Terrador asked thinking these must be the late students.

"My name is Dax" said the 8 year old

Then a one horned teal dragoness spoke up "My name is Zadona" she said in a shy tone then pointing at a black scaled dragoness she is Asuka she is our caretaker.

"Yes I am Asuka at your service." She said with a smile that out Terrador on the edge. "I better keep an eye on Asuka" he thought. After the introductions he led them to there rooms and then one by one each of our dragons fell into deep sleep. Until of course Sparx went towards Glacier's room at 9:00. But what he did not know was that Glaicer was already up waiting for Sparx to come by.

"HEY BLUE SCALES RISE AND AHHH! NOOOOO!" Sparx yelled as Glaicer burst through the door jar in hand and grabbed Sparx in her paw and pushed him into the jar and closed the lid tightly.

"Serves you right for yesterday" she said examining Sparx through a jar with him bussing around yelling insults at dragons and then at Glaicer her self.

"Hey why is Sparx yelling?" Spryo said yawning exiting his room with Cynder right behind him and Slarger arriving from his room down the hall.

Cynder saw Sparx trapped in a jar and yelled out "It's a dream come true!" she ran up to Glaicer grabbed the h=jar and started to shake it "You brought this on yourself calling me all those names all those pranks." Cynder said as she continued to shake the jar with Sparx cursing at Cynder.

"Alright Cynder you had your fun let him out now." Spryo said

Cynder opened the jar and Sparx immediately flew out and turned the corner and vanished. Cyril then came around and said "Good mourning young dragons come to the main hall we are dividing into classes Close combat and Magic" Cyril said as they were walking towards him.

Cyril and the others walked until they got to the main hall where all the other dragons were waiting. Terrador stepped in and said "Ok now students the close combat group 1 will start now that group is Spryo, Glaicer, Dax and Zadona, and he continued to list off names until they reached about 20 dragons those in group 1 please follow Cyril to the training area. They followed Cyril until they reached a big circular room. "ok now sparring partners they will fight until one of them call out is that clear?" Cyril asked. "Yes sir" the class said. "Good now Spryo and Glaicer and he continued to list of names until there were 10 groups. "Good now go and fight!" Cyril said. The groups moved and then started to fight. Spryo looked at Glaicer and said "I am not going easy on you"

"Fine would not have it any other way" Glaicer said but truly she would as no one knew but she stunk at close combat. Spryo charged at her and she jumped aside trying to claw at him as he passed but she missed. He then stopped and jumped and landed on her back pining her to the ground but she was able to roll pushing him off but he got out under her just in time. Then Spryo swung his tail at her head but his momentum caused him to add more power actually MUCH more power needed and Glaicer still trying to get on her 4 feet got hit in the head directly and fell face flat on the floor darkness surrounding her.

**Thank you for reading for reading chapter 4 of Ice Princess and Ember my personally apologies for not adding shadow into this chapter she will be in chapter 4 R&R please! By the way people vote now in your reviews do you want Glaicer to be A. have a serious problem or B. Just have a concussion? Which will it be by the way I will choose the answer but your answers may change my mind thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**People I am very sorry for not giving credit that is due to my amazing reviewers. Luns345 owns Asuka, Centrifugal Convexity owns ****Infinitis, Blackfrost 200 owns Silver, Phoenix firewing pwns Autumn, NoOneToWorry owns Zedona, and DarkAngelAW1986 owns Dax and Slarger is owned by thadudeman and I do not own Spryo Cynder or any of the other stuff I use related to Spryo but I do own Glaicer for the entire story. So now that this is over enjoy chapter 5! By the way option A. won by a friend and a PM I rolled the dice and I got what I got.**

Infinitis walked over to Autumn door at 8:59 and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal her.

"Oh hey Infinitis lets go I heard they are having the first class extra early today so no breakfast today." She said. They walked together talking about how class would be and if they would be together. They reached the main hall where the rest of the dragons were waiting. There the 2 guardians waited until they saw Cyril walk in with Spryo, Cynder and 2 other dragons then Terrador spoke up

"Ok students we will break up the class into magic training and close combat close combat will be Spryo, Glaicer, Dax and Zedona, and he continued to list off names until they reached about 20 dragons those in group 1 please follow Cyril to the training area." As they marched off Terrador announced the first magic lesson.

"Next is magic lesson group 1 which is Asuka, Infinitis, Autumn, and continued to list off names until he had another group of 20 you must go and follow Volteer and the rest of you may lounge around for 1 hour. They followed Volteer as the other dragons started to form groups and go to the cafeteria. Once they got to the class they each chose a seat and Volteer got up to the front.

"Ok class this is your first class which must be very exciting but we must first learn which element you are of we shall start at the front of the class." Volteer said. There were many of the basic element such as Fire, Ice, Electric, Earth, Poison, Wind, and Fear but there were maybe 1 dragon time and when they reached Infinitis he got a little worried he was the only Psychic dragon here.

"Well go one youngling what is your element?" Volteer asked

"Umm well I am a Psychic dragon" Infinitis said in a shy tone

Suddenly Volteer started to speak so fast no almost no one could actually understand what he was saying

"A psychic dragon! They said they were legends myths unreal fantasy but I knew I knew! Now here is proof of there existence haha! Even rarer then the purple dragon is it true that you can read minds and controls them?" Volteer said looking at Infinitis

"Huh? What? Oh yes I can read and control minds." He said looking at Autumn but she had a even face not giving away anything.

"Oh stupendous great inspiring! Come come! We of course need a demonstration you there come and meet Infinitis on the field of battle!" Volteer said pointing at a random ice dragon.

"Umm ok…" she walked up to where Infinitis was standing "Hi I'm Shadow."

"Now walk back 3 paces and when I say fight you fight!" Volteer said as they walked back 3 paces. "Ok ready and FIGHT!"

Shadow immediately tried to freeze Infinitis but he dodged it and then he stood still and concentrated. Suddenly Shadow stopped her eyes blank. Then she suddenly froze her own feet. Then she spoke "Infinitis is the winner here!" Infinitis opened his eyes and Shadow then tried to jump but she just noticed that her own feet were frozen.

"Hey what the heck happened?" Shadow said confused while everyone was laughing.

"Why Shadow Infinitis had controlled your mind and told you to freeze your own legs! Oh excellent show Infinitis excellent!" Volteer said. But when he was about to say something else they all heard a roar then stomping outside of the room. Everyone including Volteer rushed out of the door to see the problem. They saw Cyril carrying a small blue dragoness with Spryo, Cynder and Silver following close behind.

"Infinitis what happen?" Shadow and Autumn asked at the same time.

"I don't know all of there minds are too clouded to listen to." Infinitis said "I guess we are just going to have to wait."

**POV change: Hospital**

"Uggg my head" Glaicer said trying to get up but failing to do that. "Oh where am I?" she said as she heard machines whizzing and pumping.

"Oh great you are up! Just lie back down and try not to move you took a real nasty hit to the head I see." A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Glaicer asked.

"Oh yes excuse me I am Doctor Show and you are at the hospital." Doctor Show said. Then everything came rushing back the bout and Spryo hitting her on the head with his tail. "Yes your father and friends are also waiting to see you shall I let them in?" Show said.

"Oh yes please do." Glaicer said happy to be able to see her father and friends but then she noticed something wrong. "Doctor Show before you let them in could you lift up the eye patch that you have on my eyes?" Glaicer asked.

"Hmmm? Eyes patches? But we don't have any on you." Doctor Show said looking back at her.

"But I can't see anything and I feel like something is covering my eye." She said

"Ok let me take a look" Doctor Show said as he grabbed his mini flashlight and looked at Glacier's eye. It was milky white and when he put the flashlight to her eye they both never reacted to the light. "Oh my god this… this is terrible!"

"Doctor what it is!" Glaicer said scared at his remark.

"My dear I am so sorry to say this but you… you are blind!

**Change POV: Hospital Lobby**

They all sat waiting for the doctor to give to give the results. Cyril sat there thinking of all the horribly things that could happen to his daughter. Spryo sat there wallowing in guilt "I hurt her Cynder I maybe could have killed her…" Spryo said close to weeping

"Spryo don't talk like that I'm sure she is fine she is the daughter to Cyril he is tough I'm sure nothing is wrong with her." Cynder said confident that nothing could really have happened to her.

"Spryo I'm… I'm sure that nothing had happened to her… I hope nothing has happened to her." Slarger said also very close to tears. Suddenly a scream erupted from the room immediately Cyril's head snapped up and he rushed to the room followed by everyone else. He rushed through the doors and what he saw broke his heart. Glaicer was crying on the shoulders of the doctor while he tried to comfort her. The rest of the gang then came through the door and also saw the scene. Slarger finally started to cry and Cyril just stood there his eyes staring at Glaicer. Spryo was the first to speak up.

"Doctor what happen?" Spryo said in a shaky voice.

"My dear people I am so sorry to announce that she is blind." Show said sadness and pity in his voice. Glaicer was ignoring all of this and was continuing to cry.

Spryo's heart skipped a beat when he heard that Glaicer was blind. He stood and stared at the friend that he had blinded. Cyril then began to cry with no restraint. Silver slowly walked out of the room but a couple seconds later they heard a thump. Spryo stood there tears rolling down his face. Cynder looked at Spryo with a worried face

"Spryo are you ok?" Cynder asked in a worried tone. Spryo turned and looked at Cynder eye to eye.

"Cynder how could I be ok? I have just blinded a friend maybe even the future ice guardian! And look at Slarger they just got together and now she can never see him again! And look at Cyril!" They both turned to look at Cyril who oblivious to the outburst was still crying tears falling down his face. "His only daughter Cynder and I took that away from him!" Spryo yelled startling the doctor who writing on a piece of paper and also startling Cyril out of his trance. But then Cyril and looked at Spryo.

"Yes Spryo it is your fault and now you must pay for your mistake!" Cyril grabbed Spryo around and started to throttle him. He tried to climb out but every second he lost more and more oxygen Cynder stared in horror as Spryo finally fell unconscious but Cyril continued to choke him intent on killing him rage making him ignore everyone even when Show yelled "Enough of that man! You are going to kill the young man!" But he ignored him. Cynder finally had enough.

"Cyril! Stop you are going to kill him!" She yelled but he still continued and Spryo's face begin to turn blue. Cynder used her wind power to try and blow Spryo out of his hand but in her panic she had overdone it and he smashed into the wall his hands slackened and Spryo slid down from his hands to the floor.

"What happened? Dad! Dad where are you!" Glaicer said starting to panic again. But Slarger came over and tried to comfort her. But then something happened that shocked everyone. Cyril began to shake and foam started to come from his mouth. The doctor went to the intercom and shouted "Help is needed in room 3 Cyril is having a seizure!" Immediately 3 more dragons came and carried Cyril away while Glaicer was running toward him crying for her dad and she was of course allowed to follow and Slarger also leading Glaicer through the halls while the 3 dragons struggled to keep Cyril under control. Cynder stood there mouth agape. And she said 4 words and 4 words alone before she also collapsed. "What have I done?"

**So guys what do you think? I don't think I got the seizure thing right because I am only using the details from an account from my brother when he saw someone have a seizure. Lots of tragedies hit Glaicer's Family huh? Well R&R please. Chapters will get gradually bigger as the story progresses. Also please tell me if I should stick with the POV change or just change it without the sign.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Ice princess please enjoy**

Spryo kept his head low now looking any dragon in the eye not even Terrador or Volteer when they came to check up on Cyril. "I nearly killed Glaicer and Cyril." He said glad that at least the seizure had not claimed the old dragon's life. Glaicer properly would have hated him if not outright attacked him. Spryo sighed again nothing could possibly happen to change his mood even if Cynder were conscious at the moment. He continued to walk down gloomy for the rest of his walk when he heard the speakers call to Cyril's room because he had awoken. Spryo trying to cheer himself up told himself he better go and apologize to Cyril for everything. With purpose in his step he went of to Cyril's room hoping things did not go as bad as it would. Little did Spryo know he had no idea what he was steeping into.

Glaicer was going towards the cafeteria being led on by Slarger. Even though she was blind she did not let that stop her relationship with Slarger. "So Slarger still excited for the dance for next week?" Glaicer asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"You bet Glaicer can't wait but when are we going to get back to school we have stayed in this hospital for a day now. Do we even have permission to do that?" Slarger asked.

"Of course we do one of the guardians who turns out to be my dad has just had a seizure I think we have the right to be here." Glaicer said confident.

"Alright then if you say so…" Slarger said "Oh wait I gotta go to the restroom" he said as they passed a boys restroom.

"Alright but don't take to long I'm hungry!" Glaicer said as Slarger entered the restroom. Suddenly a dragon emerged from another hall way.

"Hello Glaicer long time no see." Silver said. Glaicer turned to where she could hear the voice. Glaicer turned to where the voice came from.

"Oh hey Silver did not know you were still in the hospital." Glaicer said recognizing the voice from the academy.

"Glaicer… will you be my mate?" Silver asked quickly with a tremble in his voice. The world stopped for Glaicer right there and she felt strange.

"Wha…What did you say Silver?" Glaicer sure that she had misheard Silver.

"Yes Glacier be my mate! We may fly away together away from your unloving father and away from Slarger." Silver seem to spit out the name like I was a poison. "He did not protect you! He is the reason you are blind! Come with me and I can protect you forever please come with me and we will live a happy life!" Silver said. "All you have to do is become my mate by mating with me and your life's dreams will come true I have the money to make all of them come true!" Silver said "So what is the answer?" He asked.

Glaicer was looking at Silver in a strange way before speaking "How…How dare you speak of Cyril and Slarger like that!" Glaicer yelled. "My father is loving and Slarger is my love not you! How could you try and chase away Slarger just for yourself you must go and find your own mate Silver I know you can but you can not have me I am with Slarger now until the day I die!" Glaicer said "Now Silver be gone I can't believe you would ask me this you know I am with Slarger and I love him." Glaicer said turning her back on Silver who was staring at Glaicer dumbstruck by the answer of Glaicer.

"But I would have thought…" Silver began but Glaicer cut him off.

"That just because I am blind that I would change that I would hate the person who would care for me!" Glaicer yelled now truly angry with Silver. My love for Slarger is forever Silver now please leave now." She said almost a whisper. Silver's feet left but his mind was only filled with one thing humiliation and revenge. As he walked to the cafeteria he thought up of an idea inspired by a poem he knew of long ago. He smiled as he went of to put the plan into operation.

Slarger finally came out of the bathroom and saw Glaicer a little white. "Glaicer is there anything wrong?" Slarger asked concerned if blindness was not the only thing she had suffered.

"No Slarger I am fine let's just go now" Glaicer said in the most normal voice she could put up. But then suddenly the intercom came on and announced that was needed as Cyril had finally awaked. When Glaicer heard this she jumped and down with joy. "Quickly my love lead me to my father's room I need to hear him again!" Glaicer shouted with Glee. Slarger also excited that Cyril had not died quickly grabbed Glacier's paw and tore down the hallways towards Cyril's room. But little did they know they were heading for a trap.

stepped into the room looking at the dazed Cyril in the bed. "Good evening my fellow dragon it appears you have escaped the clutches of death!" said while checking the machines in case anything was wrong but everything turned fine. Looking away from the computer turned to look at Cyril when he croaked out.

"Where is my daughter?"

" replied ah she is fine and I think she may be heading this way as we have announced you being conscious to the hospital.

"Ok good now call in everyone and I do expect Volteer and Terrador to be on there way here as we speak they are good friends." Cyril said

But then suddenly the doors opened to reveal a dragon wearing a hood to cover his face.

"And who might you be young dragon?" said.

The mystery dragon answered back coldly "Why Doctor I am your death" and with that he grabbed a knife from his hood and jumped at Cyril. cried out and used his electric element to shock the assassin. The dragon fell and looked at him then lunged towards the Doctor and slit his throat. slumped dead with blood spurting everywhere. Cyril meanwhile was trying to get up but was too disoriented. The dragon then came over to him and smiled coldly. "You know I am going to enjoy killing you." The mysterious dragon said. All Cyril did was spit a small icicle in the intruder's eye immediately puncturing the flesh of his eye. The dragon hissed and plunged the knife in Cyril's stomach gutting him to leave him to die slowly and painfully. Cyril roared out in pain and only heard the words the assassin spoke. "Your daughter is next" the dragon said with a smile before taking off into the night.

Glaicer and Slarger were running towards the door which was in sight when they ran into Spryo. "So sorry sir" Glaicer said as the pulled each other up.

"Glaicer?" The dragon asked and she immediately recognized the voice. Spryo the one who had blinded her.

"Spryo… I see you are still here at the hospital. Glaicer said in an emotionless tone

"Yeah I never left I am waiting for Cynder to wake up and was just about to see Cyril. Spryo said hoping that Glaicer would not hate him.

"Yes well this has properly been eating at you about me and my feelings toward but Spryo I don't hate you. I know it was just an accident nothing more don't worry I forgive you." Glaicer said in a warm tone which brought relief over Spryo as he heard her say those words.

"Thank you Glaicer that means a lot to me." Spryo said when they suddenly heard a roar then a crash in Cyril's room Glaicer entered first and almost slipped on something wet on the floor.

"Am I standing on water or something?" Glaicer asked then she touched something a coat 's coat in was also covered in a liquid.

"Oh my god… it's a bloodbath in here." She heard Slarger whisper then she realized what she was touching and in standing in,

"AHHHHH!" Glaicer screamed "Dad where are you!" she screamed trying to find her dad.

Then Spryo saw Cyril with a hole in his stomach and blood pouring out of it with him moaning in pain. "Cyril! What… What happen to you?" Glaicer turned her head and ran up to the moaning.

"Dad oh… dad what happen to you?" Glaicer asked tears falling from her face.

"My daughter I now that I don't have much time there was a assassin who killed the doctor and stabbed me in the stomach." Here he stopped as he couched up more blood "Slarger you must get Glaicer to the temple! The assassin is after her! She can not stay here I know when my time has come she must reach safety. He stopped again coughing up some more blood some touching all 3. "Please… (Cough) get her to safety satisfy a dying dragons wishes."

No dad! Please don't leave me now! Please don't leave me!" She said crying like never before "You are my father you can't leave me now PLEASE DAD DON'T DIE!" she screamed as Slarger and Spryo dragged her away.

"Please be safe my…daughter." Cyril's claw then went limp and he breathed his last breath.

"Dad? Please answer me father please NO! NOOOOO!" She cried herself going limp just crying the entire way Spryo and Slarger also crying as they pulled Glaicer out of the empty hospital. They took to the skies dragging the still crying Glaicer with them. Suddenly a dragon smashed into Glaicer making her tumble down and as Spryo and Slarger tried to find the assailant and Glaicer flying in mid-air wondering what that was a dragon from the night sky tackled Slarger to the ground as another tackled Spryo. They both went down clawing at there hooded assassins. They fell to the ground but Spryo was able to get out of the hold and land on the ground while Slarger flipped the assassin and he landed first while Slarger landed on him. The assassin kicked Slarger off of him and Spryo's enemy just landed. The one who attacked Slarger suddenly spoke "Hello Slarger I see that Cyril is dead due to Glacier's pain." He cackled after this and a raven suddenly flew on his shoulders and said one word "Nevermore" They both shrugged it off as a distraction.

"Why did you kill Cyril and why are you attacking us now?" Glaicer asked now just landed who was no longer crying but her eyes still red. "Why would you take my father away from me?" she asked.

"Because you deserve it you brat! You broke my heart now I will shatter yours." The dragon said. But now it dawned upon who the murderer is of her father was.

"Silver that…that can't be you. You…you would never go that far." Yes I would you fool now you shall pay the price." He cackled madly again.

"So who's your assistant?" Spryo asked eyeing her in case she moved. But Silver did not answer she did.

"Oh but Spryo you don't recognize an old friend?" She cackled as she drew her hood over.

"No please not…not you I…I Killed you I saw you die you fell in the portal dead!" Spryo yelled fear in his voice something no one even Silver had ever heard before.

"Spryo who is this?" Glacier asked.

"Malefore's right hand Asuka." Spryo said. And deep in the hospital where the doctors have evacuated the patients they forgot one and when she heard that name uttered Cynder woke up growling.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I posted this a bit early because I felt like it and I could not wait for the main problem to set up at hand. Cyril's dead Glacier's blind and they are about to have a major fight and what is with Asuka Cynder and Spryo? Figure it out the next chapter! Remember to read and review! Oh and whoever can PM first where the crow came from and what poem Silver mentions gets a preview on chapter 7! And the author of the poem.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello People I am happy to see my reviewers anxiously (I hope!) for chapter 7 here it is. I may be posting a little something on Christmas Day Depends on the happiness. Well enough chattering here is Chapter 7!**

"Spryo how is that possible? I thought Cynder was the only dragon working for Malefor." Glaicer said.

"That's what I thought and even Cynder thought but a few months after his defeat she encountered us and the guardians and fought us. She nearly killed Volteer and wounded Cyril and Terrador. But we opened a portal to who knows where and we sent her dead body through it… or at least we thought dead." Spryo said still looking Asuka.

"Yes thank you Spryo for that amazing introduction to your friends by the way how has Volteer's voice recovered?" Asuka asked giggling.

"He has recovered and talking just as fast as before." Spryo said

"Hmmm I am going to have to fix that soon… dear Silver please take of that dreadful hood our identities are known already." Asuka said looking at Silver.

Silver pulled down his hood and Spryo and Slarger both saw a eye patch on his left eye.

Why Silver what happen to your eye?" Slarger asked smiling.

"I was hit by the brats father…" he said looking at Glaicer who had a triumphant smug look on her face hearing that Cyril had hurt him permanently "Wipe that mug grin on your face!" he spat "He is still dead and your going next!" he spat.

"Calm down my dear let me show you the mistake of sending me through that portal for I have learned a new ability… to awaken the dormant dark side of themselves!" Asuka said.

Spyro's heart nearly stopped when he heard of this. "You… you can awaken them? I thought only Malefor could do this." Spryo said panicking.

"If you don't believe me let me show you a… demonstration." She giggled. Suddenly dark energy surrounded her and then a tendril of dark energy broke from her and raced towards Glaicer at unreachable speeds and hit her directly. Immediately she started to scream in pain and started to thrash around.

"Glaicer! NO!" Slarger yelled as he ran out to help her. With fear blinding him though he did not go for Asuka but Glaicer herself.

"Slarger no don't touch her!" Spryo shouted knowing what occurs when another dragon touches the other at this stage. But he did not here and when he reached her and reached out the darkness spread to him also. The skies were filled with screams of two young dragons in pain. After a few seconds they both fell to the ground still as death. "Slarger…Glaicer?" Spryo asked in a concerned voice. Both suddenly rose to their feet but not the same. Both of their scales tinted black a power hungry smile on their lips. Slarger's eyes were tinted purple but Glaicer was different her eyes literally black flames.

"How nice to see again thank you my queen." Glaicer said looking Asuka and Silver. Silver looked at her with fear and guilt looking into the flames. But he quickly shook it out "This is what she deserves." He thought to himself. Asuka interrupted his thoughts by saying "Now my dears please be helpful and destroy this weakling." She said flicking her tail tip at Spryo. Glaicer and Slarger immediately acted Glaicer attacking from the front and Slarger going into the skies. Glaicer tried to attack Spyro with her claws but Spryo dodged her in the perfect position to hit her in the head again. "No!" Spryo thought. "If I do that I might cause even more damage to her!" But that moment's hesitation was all Glaicer needed she sent 3 sharp icicles towards Spryo each hitting there mark. Spryo yelped as he legs collapsed under him his head right where Slarger was about the slam into. But then Cynder burst out of the night sky and attacked Slarger slamming them both into a tree. They both got up clawing at each other. Spryo turned to help her but then Glaicer hit him with her tail and sent him flying. "Just like you Spyro worry about your friends before yourself… pathetic." She spat out. You shall never survive with friendship what you need is power!" Glaicer said as she sent a wave of ice towering over him. Spyro quickly melted the wall with his fire and looked at her.

"Is that true Glaicer is that what Cyril would think! Do you think he would put power of friendship of his own daughter! He gave his life to save you and this is how you repay him! With the lust for power!" Spryo shouted at her. Glaicer stopped in her tracks.

"No this is not… no power, power is everything! ….no it is not." Glaicer spoke to herself her scale color constantly changing between blue and black.

"Yes Glaicer fight it! You can do this." Spyro said.

"Hmmm I see this as a waste I know what I must do." Asuka said watching the battle she retracted all of her dark energy from Glaicer freeing her from the dark. Then she sent it streaming towards Slarger. He flew up about to bash Cynder's head when the energy struck him head on. He laughed and laughed as he gained sized and his scales getting darker and darker.

"What… What have you done to him?" Glaicer asked horror in her voice from hearing Slarger's demon like laugh.

"I have done a great thing I have put in so much darkness in his heart and it can be turned!" Asuka laughed.

"No! That's not true!" Glaicer turned to where she heard Slarger's voice. "Slarger please it's me come back to the dragon I know is somewhere in that heart!"

Slarger who was now fully grown looked down at Glaicer. "The Slarger you knew is gone!" he said and with a flick of his tail sent Glaicer flying back into Spyro. The both landed together in a heap of limps.

Cynder came over knowing how to remove the darkness but did not want to do it but she had little choice. "Glaicer I… I know how to be rid of the darkness in his heart."

"Stop stalling Cynder I don't care what it is as long as it gets him back to himself!" she shouted at Cynder.

"Ok Glaicer you… you must kill him." Cynder said in a low voice. Glaicer stood there frozen.

"I… have to kill him?" Glaicer asked.

"Yes and only you or he will die like he is now." Cynder said looking at the now moving away trio of dragons. She looked at Glaicer and something surprised her Glacier's eyes held confidence within them but also tears.

"I…I know what I have to do you guys take cover and not to go out for a while ok?" Glaicer said before flying away.

"Wait!" Cynder yelled "What are you going to do!" But Glaicer did not answer back going towards Slarger and the others.

"Come on Cynder we got to hide." Spyro said trying to drag Cynder towards the tree line.

"No! She might end her life with Slarger's! I can't let that happen!" But Spyro was more physically stronger then Cynder and was able to drag her to the trees and hold her there while watching Glaicer fly away.

"Now let us go to the temple I would love to visit Volteer and finish what I started years ago."

"What is with you and Volteer, what is your history with him?" Silver asked.

"Now dear that is none of your concern now is it?" Asuka asked.

"I think it is… look it's Glaicer she is following us." Silver said.

They all turned around right when Glaicer reached them. "It is time to end this." Glaicer said looking at Slarger.

"And how is that going to happen brat?" Silver said in a mocking tone. But Glaicer did not answer for suddenly out of nowhere panes of ice appeared surrounding her.

"What the hell is this?" Silver asked. But Asuka recognized it just as Glaicer started to glow.

"Shit!" Asuka yelled before teleporting her and Silver out abandoning Slarger to his fate.

Suddenly in the blinding light that was given off by Glaicer the panes exploded with massive force sending extremely sharp icicles flying in every direction piercing Slarger in many places. He gasped and collapsed into the ground slowly reverting back to his normal size. Glaicer collapsed to the ground most of her energy used up from the ancient attack. She crawled up to Slarger who was bleeding everywhere and his breaths were getting shorter and shorter. "I'm so sorry Slarger…" Glaicer sobbed knowing how much pain she caused him.

"Its…ok Glaicer I forgive you… it had to be done… now can you respect a dying dragon's wish?" Slarger gasped.

"Of course Slarger anything." She said with teary eyes.

"Live a normal life do not mourn me forever…take on a mate please I could not stand it if I ruined your life further. Live a good…normal…life." And with those words his claw went limp and eyes lost their bright light and his chest stopped moving. Glaicer roared out all the pain she had received this day. It was a long sad roar. She stopped when her throat was raw and sore and then collapsed as Spyro and Cynder got to the scene.

It had been several weeks since the day. The guardians learned that another one of their friends had been lost and that a student had died. Volteer immediately stormed into Dax's and Shadow's rooms to see if they knew if Asuka's plans. Neither of them knew and Dax had to be taken away he had been shaken by Volteer's angry and grief. Cyril's and Slarger's funerals were together Glaicer saying things about both dragons. She was currently sitting on a bench while Volteer tried to choke out some words about Cyril. When a strange yellow dragon but a blue tail came up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. Slarger cared so much for you. I know the pain… the suffering." The mystery dragon spoke.

"How would you know how I feel how could you feel the grief that I am?" Glaicer asked the strange yellow dragon.

"Why because I am Alex the scholar, I was Slarger brother!"

**So Cyril is dead Glaicer had to kill Slarger herself Asuka and Silver are still loose and Slarger had a brother that Glaicer did not know about! What will happen? What could happen figure out in the next chapters! Remember my loyal reviewers to review! **

"


	8. Chapter 8

**People I am Updating so soon because I want to do a Christmas thing where Alex and Glaicer actually know each other pretty well so my lucky reviewers I give you chapter 8!**

"Bro…Brother? He never told me he had a brother." Glaicer said confusion breaking through the grief that she had during the funeral.

"Yes I am Slarger's brother." Alex said

"But why did he never mention you or invite you over to have breakfast or lunch or something." Glaicer asked. "Well I… was busy." Alex said sheepishly.

"Doing what?" Glaicer asked.

"Err I was in the library the entire day and I fell asleep in there so no one told me about you being blind." Alex said

"Whoa the entire day? I don't know if that is sad or impressive." Glaicer said

"Yeah… anyways so truly did you really do the ancient move?" Alex asked curiosity in his eyes.

"Err ancient move? What are you talking about?" Glaicer asked

"Oh yes I forgot you could not see did you feel extremely cold and then hear a big explosion?" Alex asked.

"Yes right before… they pierced him." Glaicer said her voice chocking up a bit.

"Yes well then you did a very powerful move it's called the Reflecting death because most people see their own reflection before they die." Alex said

"And how do you know all this?" Glaicer asked

"The library had a lot of books."

"Of course… wait how much of the library did you read?" Glaicer asked.

"Even though I was there all day I did not even read a bit of it!" Alex said excitement in his voice. "It will take me the entire school year to finish it!"

By this time the funeral was over and the Slarger's family and the school were walking out with Terrador and Volteer in the front heads hung in sadness. "Hey Glaicer do you want to go eat at a restaurant? It will be my treat there are no classes today because of the funeral today."

"Mind if I bring some friends we all need a chance to relax." Glaicer said.

"Of course." Alex said wondering how many friends she would bring remembering that he was kind of poor from buying a new shelf after his old one broke from the weight of all the books he owned.

Glaicer called out for Spyro and Cynder but no one showed up so with Alex leading the way Glaicer described what they both looked like and he leading Glaicer with his tail looked around the school looking for them both.

"Uggg Glaicer! It's been so long and I am hungry." Alex said after 5 minutes

"You know Alex you are really high strung." Glaicer giggled. But then she heard some familiar voices. "Cynder, Spyro is that you?" Glaicer called. Spyro and Cynder turned around to see Glaicer calling for them with a strange yellow dragon but with a blue tail with her. They walked over.

"Hello Glaicer who is your friend?" Cynder asked looking at Alex who looked at her.

"His name is Alex and he is Slarger's brother." Glaicer said still sad about his death Alex also hung his head a little.

"I am sorry you guys both of you must have taken it pretty hard." Spyro said

"You have no idea." Alex muttered but then he looked up "So I was planning on taking Glaicer out to a restaurant and she wanted to invite you guys so you want to come it's my treat." Alex said smiling.

"Sure we need to get away from the burnt eggs of the cafeteria" Spyro said jokingly looking at some dragons spit out some food a look of disgust on their faces.

"Alright let's go I know the perfect place!" Alex said taking off leaving a dragon and 2 dragoness behind coughing from the dust.

"Wow what a dragon." Spyro said as he took off to.

As Alex did some did some loops and dives and Spyro just looking at him shaking his head and laughing at Alex when he accidentally swallowed a bird Cynder while holding the paw of Glaicer talked.

"So Glaicer want to know what Alex looks like." Cynder said

"Sure why not I am curious."

"Alright he is mostly yellow but has a blue tail his body shape is somewhat like Slarger except he is a bit thinner and has two small horns… weird they are exactly where yours are." Cynder said

"Wow big coincidence." Glaicer said.

"So how are you taking Slarger death? Now that the funeral is over and all." Cynder said worried that it might be mentally hurting her.

"I'm doing fine Cynder don't worry about it." Glaicer smiled at Cynder but Cynder was not so sure but before she could say something Alex yelled out

"Guys we are here!"

They all looked over to where he was pointing it was could Dragons Flame with a dragon flaming some meat with the sign.

"Uh Alex are you sure?" Spyro asked.

"Yes! Trust me this place has the best ribs!" Alex then ran in.

"Wow he is really high strung." Glaicer said before the three of them walked in. The inside looked a lot better then out. The tables were fancy and so were the chairs and everything smelled divine.

"Wow Alex nice pick I'm surprised I haven't been here yet." Cynder said as she looked around.

"I'm not it just opened a couple days ago. I and Slarger went here the day before the academy started." Alex said before stepping up to the waiter.

"Table for 4 please?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm ah a table just opened up come." They all followed and sat down where the all ordered there food and ate and talked for a very long time.

"Ah well I don't know about you guys but I'm stuffed." Alex said.  
"Yeah same here I think we should leave and head back now it is getting dark out there." Cynder said.

"Yeah and I am getting kind of tired." Glaicer said yawning.

"Yeah we should properly get some sleep class without any interruptions hopefully start tomorrow." Spyro said so Alex paid the bill and they all flew back to the academy in time to see everyone dragging their feet towards their rooms.

"Alright guys goodnight!" Alex said racing off to his room.

"Boy what an energetic dragon." Glaicer said as she followed Spyro and Cynder back to their rooms.

Back in Alex's room Alex was having a fight with himself. "No! She was Slarger's! Your own brother! Man why does she have to be so cute! Now I know why Slarger fell for her if only I was the one she saw first… oh well I'll worry about this problem later." And with those words he fell into a deep sleep. But little did he know was that a hooded dragon listened in to his every word. "So the fool has a brother who is also in love with the brat… well we could use that to our advantage." And with that Silver flew away to tell Asuka what he has learned.

The next day after a Sparx once again woke them up with his ridiculously loud voice they all met in the cafeteria. "So guys it seems that the classes have been reinstated except for Physical and magic's class which will take place later in the year." Alex said while eating sausages.

"Really where did you here that?" Glaicer asked.

"Volteer, I asked him about it in the hallways last night." Alex said still chewing on the same sausage "Gosh what is wrong with this sausage? I've been chewing on this thing for like a minute!"

"This is why I never eat cafeteria food." Cynder said while bringing out sausages freshly cooked sausages.

"Whoa where did you get those?" Alex shouted spitting out the more then slightly brunt sausages back on the plates.

"Cooked them my self." Cynder said proudly. So after much scrabbling over Cynder's sausages and eye glaring at Alex. They all moved on to the main room in the temple where the guardians would give all the dragons their schedules. They moved in with of the rest of the dragons talking, but the ice dragons were mostly quiet and even Glaicer got a bit quieter. The two guardians walked side by side and Spyro once again felt sad that he could not stop yet another guardian from dying.

"Alright young students here are your schedules when you get them please move on to the classes or rest." Volteer said before lightning flashed into the hands of all the students most of them jumped or yelped but the electric dragons laughed at there friends as they just held out their hands and in the flash was there schedules. Volteer smiled at the students who held there schedules with surprise. "You will learn that and more my young scholars as long as you listen!" Volteer said. Spyro, Cynder, Alex read there schedule.

"I and Cynder got all the same classes." Spyro said.

"You can thank me for that Spyro!" Volteer shouted.

"Yeah thanks Volteer." Spyro shouted back.

"Hmmm well that's strange it seems all of us got the same schedule including Glaicer, now was it luck or lightning tongue that caused this?" Alex said but a quick wink from Volteer quickly solved the mystery. "Alright guys first class are… now what is this free study? Teacher is Volteer and there is no description." Alex said

"What do you think free study is guys?" Glaicer asked

"Guess were going to go find out we got to get to room… oh I know where that is follow me." Spyro said. So with Glaicer holding Alex's hand they went through the crowded halls of walking and some confused dragons until they got to there room.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Alex said before running in. The rest of the three followed in and there were a couple dragons sitting in there seats already talking with Volteer in the front getting his equipment. After about ten minutes after dragons were trickling in Volteer closed the door and looked at all the students.

"Hello fellow scholars! Now before we get on with class I have an announcement after a surprise of increased budget spending we will have a Christmas dance! So get your girls and go for it and those you don't have one… will hurry up and get one! So now that that is over this is the free study class. As scholars I am allowing you to choose what you want to study and research and the homework will be according to the subject." Volteer said which to his delight perked up many students. Now each of you will tell me your names and the subject you wish to study. Volteer started in the back where a dragon named Flame decided to study the history of cheetahs and dragons working together. Then a little dragon named Dax who decided to study the war of Malefor. Then they reached Glaicer who decided to study about the darkness. "Interesting choice young dragoness I shall watch your progress carefully." Volteer said when Glaicer decided on her topic. Spyro decided on the history of purple dragons and Cynder the history on the guardians themselves. "Ha Cynder another strange choice well I shall forward to what you could dig up on me and the others! Now last but certainly not least you." Volteer said pointing at Alex

"Thank you sir my name is Alex and the thing I want to study is the tactics of every dragon war there is." Alex said.

"That will be a difficult one young scholar are you sure you are up to it?" Volteer said

"Yes Volteer I am sure of it."

"Alright then since it is almost the end of class I require all of you to write a 1 paged summary on your chosen assignment." Volteer said and got happier by the second as he heard no complaining or grumbling or even whispering. But then the bell rang and he dismissed the class. Cynder, Spyro, Alex and Glaicer seeing that they had break time went to the fields surrounding the temple and started talking to each other.

"So Glaicer why did you choose the darkness as your subject?" Cynder asked

"Because in case any of you guys get hit again I need to know how to save you." Glaicer said

"How very heroic Glaicer." Alex said kicking at a rock and looking at the ground in concentration.

"Hmmm hey Alex can I talk to you in private for a second?" Spyro asked

"Of course Spyro" Alex said. So they both walked off in a different direction while Cynder and Glaicer stopped and looked at them bot .

Spyro and Alex's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Spyro was is this all about?" Alex asked once Spyro stopped and turned to look at him.

"Listen Alex I know it when I see it so I will say it outright I know you have a crush on Glaicer." Spyro said looking at Alex in the eye. Alex's heart nearly stopped when he heard those words but he tried to continue the illusion.

"What…What do you mean Spyro?" Alex said his voice nervous giving it away.

"Trust me Alex I know it when I see it because you act just like me around Cynder a while ago you seem to lose focus around her and you get nervous too." Spyro said smirking.

"Ok so you know but I don't know if I should ask her to the dance you know because I am Slarger's brother I'll fell like I am betraying him." Alex said his voice with a little worry and shame in it.

"Well I think you should go for it I don't think Slarger would want to hold you back on someone you love." Spyro said.

"Alright I'll go for it!" Alex said racing off back to Glaicer.

"Wait for me Alex!" Spyro said trying in vain to catch up with Alex.

Cynder and Glaicer POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After the boys left Cynder shook her head and looked at Glaicer "Listen Glaicer I know the signs it's either Alex is having some internal trouble which I highly doubt or something else…" Cynder said to Glaicer.

"Well what's the problem maybe I could help?" Glaicer asked innocently.

"Well that's the problem Glaicer it is you I think he has a crush on you." Cynder said.

"What…What! Alex having a crush on me that's preposterous!" Glaicer shouted.

"Well it's properly true and Spyro saw it to and he is properly coming back right now to ask you to the Christmas dance." Cynder said looking at the hill where the two boys disappeared.

"But I'm not ready! I have not thought it over or even…" Glaicer started but Cynder cut her off.

"There is not time Glaicer, I can see Alex racing over here already!" Cynder exclaimed. "You have to just say what you think alright? Don't think about just say what you feel about Alex." Just then Alex reached the scene a strange glint in his eyes with a panting Spyro behind him. "Give…It….to…her…Alex" Spyro panted.

"Well…hold out your paws Glaicer." Alex said nervously. Glaicer put out her paw nervously and Alex put something in it. She put it up to her nose and sniffed it while Cynder stifled a "Awwwww" "A rose…" Glaicer thought knowing what was coming next.

"Glaicer…will you go to the Christmas dance with me?" Alex asked hoping and waiting…

**And that's the end folks! Will she say yes or say no and break Alex's heart? Find out on Christmas day! Till then read and review…All of you is check my hit count I know you are there people!**

"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rapidly updating is fun! Here is a new chapter because I can't get this writing spur out of me so once again my VERY lucky reviewers here is Chapter 9 Ps By the way like my new penname? No? Well you should! You voted for it!**

"I'm sorry Alex but I just cant date right now I'm still mourning over Slarger." Glacier said sadness in her voice.

"Of…of course Glaicer please excuse me." Alex said tears already in his eyes he ran off towards the forest. Spyro and Cynder looked sadly at Alex then at Glaicer.

"Well I guess that could have happened but…" Spyro said looking at the fleeting form of Alex.

"I'm so sorry I had to break his heart like that…lets just hope it does not effect him like Silver." But Cynder looked at Glaicer

"Listen Glaicer I know that you like Alex possibly love trust me I know now why did you reject him!" Cynder shouted

"Well I just was not ready…" Glaicer said

"Cut the lies Glaicer I know a friend who owes me a favor who can read minds I can get him over here faster then you could spread your wings! Now tell me why." Cynder said

"Fine! I just did not want another Slarger! I loved him and then Asuka and Silver tore him apart from me and killed him! I did not want the same fate to happen to Alex, he is just an innocent dragon I don't want another death on the school because of me…" Glaicer said sobbing.

"Well then why didn't you just tell him that? Now he might end up like Silver." Cynder said softly Spyro in the background wondering how the heck Cynder knew all of this.

"You know him well enough to know that he would have said he would protect me let nothing hurt me then I would have broken down and just said yes." Glaicer sobbed.

"Guys!" Flame shouted flying in to the use to be private moment.

"Ugh Flame what do you want? Don't you see Glaicer needs a moment?" Cynder shouted at him.

"Fine then Spyro! There is a fight going on but it's the outlaw Silver he was spotted going after this yellow dragon who ran into the forest a couple minutes ago!" Flame said.

"Oh god Alex is in trouble!" Glaicer shouted going and flying in a random direction.

"Oh god I hate being blind! Flame show me where it is!" Glaicer shouted at the stunned Flame.

"Oh don't know… maybe we should let the guardians handle this." Flame said

"Damn it Flame! NOW!" Glaicer shouted sharp icicles piercing the ground before him. Flame yelped and immediately flew off Glaicer holding his tail.

"Spyro we have to go and help!" Cynder cried out

"Already on it Cynder." He said flapping off towards the forest. Cynder followed right behind hoping Silver was the only one there; if Asuka was there this could get very ugly…

Alex was walking through the forest sniffing. Thwarted by his own brother again! He sat up next to tree and cried silently. He loved Glaicer but she didn't love him back still stuck on his stupid brother. Suddenly 2 dark figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Alex we have been waiting for you." Said the bulkier hooded dragon.

"What? Who are you people." Alex asked confused

"She broke your heart to didn't she?" the hooded dragon said once ignoring the question.

"Answer me who are you and who?" Alex asked getting ready to fight

"Glaicer, she broke your heart and worse over your own brother."

"How do you know this and answer my original question or I'm attacking!" Alex shouted.

"Oh what a bother why can't we just take him now?" the other shadow Alex shivered having a very bad feeling on that one

"If things don't go well then we shall, now back to you my yellow friend join us! Together we can rule and you can make Glaicer your queen you will have all the power! Silver exclaimed

"Power huh? Well…" Alex started but was then cut off by Glaicer flying in.

"Don't listen to him Alex!" Glaicer cried out landing with a strange red dragon.

"What Glaicer what are you doing here?" Alex said first in surprise then looking at her coldly.

"I came here to warn you! Those people are the ones who murdered my father and Slarger!" Glaicer shouted

"I don't care! You broke my heart for my brother who is already dead! I tried to grab your attention by bringing you to a dinner but no!" Alex shouted

Glaicer shook her head "This isn't you something is happening!" Glaicer shouted she looked at Asuka who smiling triumphantly a small amount of dark energy rising from her.

"No! You won't get Alex!" Glaicer shot a wave of ice towards Asuka immediately breaking the hold.

"Whoa what happen?" Alex shouted seeing the strange hooded dragons frozen.

"Flame they will break free in a couple of seconds goes tell the guardians!" Glaicer said to the strange red dragon who took off towards the temple. Then Spyro and Cynder dropped in. "What all of you doing here and who are they?" Alex said pointing at the two frozen dragons.

"Those two are the ones who killed Cyril and Slarger!" Glaicer said wondering why she had to repeat it.

Th…them? I'll kill them!" Alex roared before charging at the frozen dragons intent on slamming them into the ground, but before he could reach them they both exploded outwards sending all of them tumbling backwards, Alex though roared in pain as stray pieces of ice pierced his scales.

"Why you ignorant brat you shall pay for that!" Silver shouted before sending a fireball right towards her head. Glaicer to stunned did not hear the fireball coming but Alex saw it and in a split seconded decision knew what he had to do. He jumped in front of her but Alex overshot and the fireball tore through his wings. Alex yelled in pain and slumped to the floor breathing raggedly.

"Alex No!" all three shouted before turning there heads on the two dragons grinning wildly.

"Awww did I hurt you friend?" Silver asked before getting shocked by Alex who was shakily standing on his legs.

"Hmm it seems I must also do something about this." Asuka said before firing a dark sphere at Glaicer but Glaicer new and sent an ice sphere toward it they both collided creating a giant explosion. Spyro and Cynder charged Silver who side stepped Spyro but not seeing Cynder got head butted into a tree. He stood firing another Fire ball at Cynder but she dogged it. Suddenly a giant voice was heard from the sky

"STOP!"

"Terrador and Volteer are here!" Shouted Spyro. They both landed next to the Alex who was lying on the floor again. Volteer looked at Alex shook his head and turned to look at Asuka who was looking at Volteer intently.

"I knew I would regret not killing you. You would bring destruction death and sorrow upon this temple killing Slarger and Cyril and nearly killing Alex but I will have none of it! You shall die here you monster here and now!" Volteer shouted with so much hatred and sorrow even Terrador flinched but Asuka did not even move.

"You may try old man but you shall never defeat me. You were weak last time and you are still weak now, you could not kill me if you tried." Asuka said calmly

"Believe me Asuka I shall kill you now I will enjoy it greatly!" Volteer shouted then shot a wall of lightning at Asuka who spat a dark ball at the wall which made a hole through the wall where she simply jumped through.

"You are still weak!" Asuka taunted.

"That was just the beginning" Volteer said before he disappeared.

"What the…" Asuka said before Volteer appeared right before her and smacked her in the face causing her to fly into a tree. Everyone was amazed at the speed Volteer was going. He then zapped Asuka who was still trying to stand and she yelped.

"That's it!" Asuka shouted "No more playing around!" She then allowed her self to be enveloped in darkness and before anyone could even react she grew to her full size. She was as big as Terrador but had a long whip like tail. After she grew she went up to Volteer at even faster speed then even he could achieve and before he could do anything she clawed his stomach then face then his throat. Volteer fell groaning in pain blood pooling underneath him staining the grass blood red.

"You see father you shall never succeed!" Asuka shouted at the dying Volteer.

"Fa…Father!" Spyro shouted "You can't be Volteer's daughter!"

"Oh but I am Spyro and I am the reason his mate is dead!" she giggled.

"What happen what did you do?" Glaicer asked stupefied at this turn of events.

"Oh nothing big I just killed his son and his mate." Asuka said conversationally

"What!" everyone exclaimed except Silver who just Smiled.

"Yes my brother who's name escapes me at the moment annoyed so I slit his throat my mother who came in just in time to see him die tried to kill me but the darkness came to save me it put power in my body so I was able to kill her also." Volteer groaned again and Asuka looked down at him.

"I don't know how you defeated me when I was a child but now I am stronger and now it's your turn to die." Asuka said she laughed before grabbing Silver and teleporting away but right before they stepped into the portal Silver sent a giant fire ball at Alex which hit his leg which shriveled up. Alex screeched in pain before dropping unconscious then before any one could do anything he jumped into the portal sealing it. Immediately everyone ran towards Volteer where who was already out from the blood loss.

"I shall take him to the temple you guys look after Alex I don't suggest moving him with that leg and those wings torn up as it is I'll send help in a few minutes." Terrador said before taking off with his friend in his arm. Flame, Cynder and Spyro looked Alex who was groaning.

"What are the damage guys" Glaicer asked crying.

"I'm so sorry Glaicer but his wings are torn up he will never fly again."

"No…no! This is all my fault he could be dead and it would be my entire fault! I could have killed Alex!" Glaicer sobbed.

"No Glaicer no one knew that Silver was here no one could have known." Cynder said comfortably. But it did not work Glaicer cried for a little bit before Alex spoke making everyone jump.

"Glaicer…" Alex said weakly. Glaicer was immediately on his side.

"What is it my love?" Glaicer said making everyone look surprised.

"My love?" Alex chuckled weakly. "Did you not just say no my offer?"

"I did it to protect you Alex but since it seems you would get into more trouble then not then I do accept I will go to the Christmas dance with you." Glaicer said hoping that Alex could forgive her.

"No one can resist my charms." Alex said weakly before passing out again. Glaicer chuckled and kissed him on the snout before the medics arrived

**Rapidly updating stories is fun! I promised the Christmas dance will be on Christmas so it shall be! More suspense will Volteer die? Will Alex ever fly again? Will Alex even survive? Will he make it to the dance? Tune in on Christmas to find out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is on Christmas day! The Christmas dance but will it also be a funeral? Find out and Merry Christmas!**

**In The Hospital**

Glaicer was waiting by Alex who was still unconscious from the fight. His wings torn up and one leg was nearly completely useless. She stared at Alex who was sleeping peacefully. "Oh Alex why do you deserve this?" Glaicer said. Suddenly Spyro and Cynder came into the room.

"Hey Glaicer he still out?" Spyro asked looking at Alex.

"Yeah he is I wonder if he is going to make it to the Christmas dance…" Glaicer said,

"Lets not think about that I'm sure he will wake up before the dance." Cynder said

"Yeah and I can't wait to see him limp through the waltz." Sparx sniggered as he flew into the room.

"Sparx shut up and go eat some butterflies." Glaicer said.

"Whoa Ms Blue scale sure is grouchy today." Sparx said pushing it.

"Alright that's it!" Glaicer yelled as she rushed towards Sparx and in her hands was the jar.

"Stay away from me!" Sparx said trying to fly away but he was to slow and she caught him in the jar.

"Serves you right you mosquito." Glaicer said looking in the jar

"I am a dragonfly!" said the muffled voice of Sparx. Glaicer put the jar on the counter ignoring the muffled voice from inside and sat down again. Cynder and Spyro looked at Glaicer and then Cynder spoke up.

"Hey Glaicer do you want to visit Volteer? I've heard he has awoken and I think you should get some fresh air to." Cynder asked

"Alright I guess I'll know if Alex wakes up." Glaicer said while standing up. Glaicer went over to the counter and freed Sparx who sped out of the room. So with Cynder and Spyro guiding her they went into Volteer's room who happily greeted them.

"Hello my students I am happy to see some visitors the hospital is very boring." Volteer said.

"We are happy to see that Asuka did not kill you Volteer those wounds were quite serious." Glaicer said

"Yes I am happy that I survived but do you know about Asuka?" Volteer asked.

"Yes we know that she is your daughter, it was quite a surprise to hear that." Cynder said.

"Oh blast well I knew that at one point you were going to figure it out but still…" Volteer said, but then the announcement came on. please come to room 35 the patient has awoken. Glaicer shouted with glee.

"Excuse me Volteer but I must go." Glaicer said racing off.

"Hmmm? Cynder please explain to me but are Alex and Glaicer?" Volteer said looking at the running Glaicer who knew the way back to Alex's room.

"Yes sir they are going out." Spyro said also looking at Glaicer.

"Ahhh I see alright…well don't just stand there I know you wish to go see Alex as well!"

"Thank you Volteer." Cynder said before running after Glaicer Spyro following suit a moment later. "Ahhh the young." Volteer said before asking the nurse to go get him a book.

Glaicer ran into the room where the doctor was checking the machine.

"Alex!" Glaicer said as she ran to him. They nuzzled each other then kissed.

"Oh man did I miss the dance?" Alex said after the kiss.

"No silly it's only a couple hours away." Glaicer said smiling at him. Then Cynder and Spyro came in the room.

"Hey Alex how you feeling?" Spyro asked.

"Well he should be feeling fine." said.

"That's fine doctor but what about these?" Alex asked moving his ruined wings and shriveled up leg.

"I'm sorry Alex but your wings are completely destroyed I am sorry to say that you may never fly again, but your leg we were able to save part of it the bottom of your leg foot to knee is gone forever but the rest is functional." said.

"Oh Alex I am so sorry." Glaicer said putting her head on his shoulders.

"It's fine Glaicer." Alex said but he looked downcast at not being able to fly again.

"Well Alex I would like to see you walk I need to see if you need a leg brace." said. Alex nodded then tried to get up but he slipped and fell. Glaicer helped him up and he tried to walk he was able to balance him self on three legs and use his knee as a support. He limped around the room a few times.

"Well doc I think I got the hang of this." Alex said.

"Well then I guess you may go I can do the test afterwards." said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Doctor." Spyro said as he walked out of the room trailing behind was Cynder and Glaicer holding Alex's hand. They all walked out of the hospital Alex blinking a bit not seeing the sun for a while.

"So how do we get back to the temple since Alex can't fly?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe someone can carry me?" Alex suggested.

"Nah your way to heavy." Glaicer said sniggering.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy I weigh less then Slarger." Alex said.

"Let's just try carrying Alex Glaicer you try first." Cynder said. So Alex got on Glacier's back and she flew up.

"I could properly carry him to the temple." Glaicer said.

"Alright let's go!" Alex said from Glacier's back. Spyro and Cynder both took off and Glaicer with Alex telling her where to go. They flew quite fast so mainly Glaicer and Alex talked while Cynder and Spyro stayed silent. Alex and Glaicer noticed this and decided to talk about this later. They landed in the middle of the grounds so everyone saw them return. Some pointed at Alex's torn up wings and his dangling leg while others pointed at Glaicer's eyes. But neither of them gave any attention to them they kissed and went off to the temple to get ready for the dance. Spyro and Cynder also got ready for the dance. The rest of the dragons realizing the time got with there sweat hearts and went to get ready. At 9:00 Alex went to Glaicer's room and knocked he looked at the room side mirror. His scales shined and trimmed so that they were straight and shiny his scales polished and sharpened. Then Glaicer opened the door and he blinked in amazement how beautiful she looked. Her scales shining incredibly her claws shining and her eyes…he shook his head in amazement. Her eyes were no longer white! They were the same ice blue before she was blind!

"So Alex how do I look?" Glaicer asked.

"You look beautiful Glaicer." Alex said smiling taking her hand and walking down the hall with Spyro and Cynder who both also looked good. Sparx was leading the confused couples to the refurbished cafeteria.

"Hey Sparx!" Spyro shouted Sparx turned around and waved but then saw Alex and Glaicer and waved quickly and disappeared around the corner.

"Hey Glaicer what did you do to Sparx?" Alex asked.

"Oh I just taught him a lesson." Glaicer said. All 3 of them laughed while Alex just stared and shook his head wondering.

"Oh yeah Glaicer I forgot to as how did you get your eyes color back?" Alex asked.

"Well while you were in the hospital I ran into an old friend. He took me to a doctor who specialized in eyes. He made this thing called a contact. It changes your eye color so I bought some and my eyes have changed color now." Glaicer said.

"Wow that is pretty cool." Cynder said.

"Yep only cost me 1gold to." Glaicer said smiling. Then they reached the cafeteria. They were amazed. The tables were gone so the place was huge there was an orchestra playing and the dragons were dancing everywhere while some were eating drinking and relaxing on the tables in the corner.

"Wow Terrador and Volteer did a really good job." Alex said as he stepped into the dancing grounds with Glaicer in his hands. Cynder dragged Spyro into the dancing almost immediately even with Spyro complaining that he did not know how to dance then it Alex.

"Oh crap Glaicer I don't know how to dance!" Alex said looking at Glaicer who was giggling.

"Don't worry boy I may be blind but I know how to dance I shall lead." Glaicer said as she dragged him to the dance floor. The orchestra started to play.

"Hmm thoughtful of Volteer Bach." Alex said

"Who is he?" Glaicer asked.

"I'll explain later now let us dance madam." Alex said holding out his hand towards Glaicer touching her paw. Glaicer giggled and grabbed his paw and they danced. They danced through the crowd with Glaicer leading while Alex steered her away from other couple. Glaicer put her head on Alex shoulder as he limped through the dance.

"I love you Alex." Glaicer whispered into Alex's ear.

"I love you to Glaicer." Alex whispered back.

Alex and Glaicer were dancing in perfect harmony never steeping on each others toes. They danced oblivious to anyone else as Glacier's head was on Alex's shoulder he kissed her on the forehead. Glacier giggled, raised her head and kissed him back.

"God Glaicer have I ever told you how lucky I am to have such a beautiful dragoness? Any dragon would be grateful for you." Alex said as they danced.

"Any dragon?" Glaicer whispered.

"Yes especially a really beat up one." Alex said smiling. Glaicer laughed as the song ended and they both went to get some food. They got some deer meat and went over to a temple occupied with another 2 dragons.

"Hey there what's your name?" Alex asked as he sat down.

"Oh hi Alex my name is Infinitis." Infinitis said turning away from Autumn.

"Hey how do you know my name? Have I met you before?" Alex asked while Glaicer sat down on a chair.

"No but everyone knows you and Glaicer the tragedies and pain you both went through being blind and being a cripple must be difficult." Autumn said.

"Wow I can't believe it people know us so well only after a few weeks." Glaicer said eating a bit.

"Yeah you would be surprised." Infinitis said.

"So since you know about us what about what are your guy's elements?" Alex asked.

"Well I am a psychic and Autumn is a earth and electricity but she prefers earth." Infinitis said.

"Oh a rare one I see, 2 elements huh?" Alex said looking at Autumn curiously.

"So not to be rude or anything but could you tell us the entire story? The guardians only said that there was a terrible battle that ended a student's life." Infinitis said.

"Well I don't know if the guardians don't want you to know…" Glaicer said.

"Oh come on it will only be the two of us." Autumn said.

"Fine we will tell you but be warned it is a lengthy tale full of death and sorrow." Glaicer said.

"Don't be such a drama queen Glaicer." Alex said nuzzling her. And so they began telling the tale of the battle of when they first met Asuka and Silver. As the tale went on they started to get more dramatic and into the story using there elements to improve the story more and more dragons came to them to hear the story and soon the entire dance floor was emptied with Spyro and Cynder helping with the tale. All the dragons were listing intently gasping when they learned how Alex lost his wings or when Asuka beat Volteer.

"And that is the story." Alex said gasping a bit from all the talking.

"Wow I can't believe you both went through that and survived." Autumn said.

"Sometimes we can't believe our selves." Glaicer said. Then Terrador walked into the room.

"What's going on here? Why are you not dancing?" Terrador asked.

"These two here just told us the entire story." Dax said.

"Huh alright we knew it would get out eventually, but the dance is now over all must please go to there rooms." Terrador said. So with much kissing and grumbling every dragon went to there room. With Glaicer and Alex Cynder and Spyro last. They talked about the dance and story as they went into there rooms.

"Well this was a lot more fun then I thought." Alex said as they reached his room Spyro and Cynder already in there room.

"Yeah so good night Alex." Glaicer said before kissing him. She turned around but was turned around once again facing Alex when he kissed her more deeply. They stood there oblivious to any sounds there lips locked tight. Then Alex pulled back smiling one of the wildest smiles he had ever worn before.

"That was great!" Alex said Glaicer giggled and went into her room falling into a deep sleep dreaming about her and Alex soaring through the skies together.

**So there it is so what if I am a day late sue me. Anyways hope you enjoyed my story no deaths this chapter! But the next day has always carry misfortune for Glaicer and Alex and Cynder and Spyro and the Guardians so who knows? Well R&R I know you people are there I read my hit count just hit the green button!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people I hope you have had a merry Christmas and soon to be happy New Year! This is chapter 11 of Ice Princess Enjoy.**

Alex woke up a bit groggy the next morning much to his misfortune as Sparx was just coming down the hall.

"Wake up sunshines! It is the day after Christmas so get your butts out of bed!" Sparx hollered. Alex groaned as he got out of bed cursing the small dragonfly. He then remembered that today was the day the report was due!

"Oh shoot! I hope Volteer will excuse me and the others battling for our lives and whatnot." He said as he exited the room going towards Glaicer's room. Glaicer was also just remembering that she was in trouble as her report was due. Glaicer exited the room and bumped into Alex who was walking without really watching where he was going.

"Ow!" Glaicer said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh sorry Glaicer wasn't watching where I was going; by the way did you by any chance also forget that the report was due today?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I did I don't think Volteer is going to like excuses." Glaicer said just as Cynder and Spyro were running down the hall.

"Guys I just remembered the report!" Spyro said as he saw them talking.

"Yeah same here I don't know what we are going to do." Glaicer said.

"Come on guys lets be reasonable I'm sure that Volteer will let us out." Cynder said. So with that less then confident thought in their heads they skipped breakfast not being hungry and went to class. Volteer who just got out of the hospital was turned. Barley.

"Volteer please? Alex was in the hospital and we were all worried about him and what if Asuka and Silver killed him like Cyril?" Cynder said.

"Fine then you have another day to complete the homework I am in no use of teaching because if I move I will start bleeding again so use this free time wisely." Volteer said. They all thanked Volteer and moved off towards the library.

"Well unless somehow Silver and Asuka enter the temple I don't think that they will be able to get us." Alex said. Confident that today nothing was going to disturb them. They entered the library and after a hour of grumbling, bickering, reading and dozing off they were each able to finish their summary.

"Geez that took forever!" Spyro said as he sat down outside of the temple of them munching on some apples.

"It was only an hour Spyro don't excoriate." Cynder said finishing her apple.

"Yeah it was not that bad at all I was able to help Glaicer on her report to." Alex said.

"Yeah well Alex you are a book devouring…" Spyro started but was not able to finish as a portal opened right in front of them and Silver and Asuka exited out of it.

"Hello pups!" Silver said. Spyro and Cynder got in front of Alex and Glaicer who was glaring at Silver.

"You better leave you two or we will kill you this time." Alex said.

"Big words for a cripple but we only came to get one thing." Silver said before Asuka used a dark sphere and on the ground before them exploding sending Spyro and Cynder flying back and then Silver ran towards Alex who stood before Glaicer.

"You aren't getting her!" Alex roared but Silver just laughed.

"Oh we aren't after your girl friend we are after you!" Silver said before grabbing Alex and he blew dark fire in his face instantly knocking him out and started to push him towards the portal Glaicer shot three icicles towards Silver but he just dogged them and pushed Alex through the portal Spyro and Cynder were both charging at Silver but it was too late.

"Good bye fools." Silver said before jumping through the portal Asuka right behind him before the portal snapped shut.

"NOOOOO!" Glaicer cried out before started to cry Spyro could not believe it he let another one of his friends down another dead because of him. Cynder looked dumbfounded that she actually let Silver just take Alex not even without a fight.

"This can't be happening…" Spyro said "Not another one… no…NO!" Spyro roared out. Other dragons sensing the commotion started to come over with two pushing others out of the way.

"Guys what happened?" Infinites said "And where is Alex…" Then it dawned upon him but he could not believe it. He scanned Spyro's mind to make sure and it was true Alex was taken by the two; one of the survivors was properly dead right now. Some of the dragons gasped as they realized what had happen others looked confused and the others explained.

"The two wanted ones have taken Alex."

"This must be hard on Glaicer…the one that is crying."

"How did those two even get on campus again? I thought they boosted security." The whispers just kept going on but soon they got louder but Glaicer stopped crying and she stood up.

"He is not dead! I refuse to believe it! He will be found even if I have to go alone!" Glaicer declared, but then suddenly a giant shadow covered the young dragons and then Terrador landed among the young dragons.

"What has happened here?" Terrador asked but no one answered all scared that there would be punishment. Glaicer answered up.

"Silver and Asuka or I think it was Asuka they came and took Alex we don't know where." Glaicer said.

"No…not another student we need to rescue him if we can do you know where they took him?" Terrador asked. Glaicer shook her head but Infinites spoke up.

"Well it takes a lot of energy but I can trace where portals were made."

"Well then do it!" Glaicer said. Infinites closed his eyes and started to glow suddenly a portal opened up right where the old portal sprung up; Infinites opened his eyes and said

"That was not supposed to happen." before collapsing; Autumn came out of the crowd and dragged him towards the temple. They all looked at the portal before Terrador spoke up.

"Alright young students I am sorry to ask you of this but we need people to go and help get a fellow student Alex back it will be perilous but we need help." Terrador said. Glaicer, Spyro and Cynder immediately stepped up then Flame stepped up.

"Are you sure Flame?" Cynder asked

"Yes Alex seemed like a good guy and to abandon him seems wrong." Flame said. Then to everyone's surprise especially Spyro's Ember stepped up.

"Ember…are you serious?" Flame asked.

"Yes I am Flame I don't think I can handle another death around this school." Ember said. No one stepped up after that.

"Alright my champions step into the portal and please be safe and good luck." Terrador said before all 5 of them stepped into the portal sending them to lands unknown.

Alex woke up again groggy from being hit in the head he looked around trying to remember where he was. Then it all came back to him to him, the portal the explosion he started to look around more carefully and saw that he was in an old room then Asuka and Silver came into view.

"What do you two want?" Alex said coldly

"My my very unforgiving for people who put a roof over your head it would have been faster if we would have just slit your throat." Asuka said smiling.

"Why did you not then? Why did you kidnap me?" Alex said.

"Well first to bait your stupid friends to come and rescue you and seconded we wanted to have a bit of fun with you." Silver said sneering.

"Really? Well good luck with that." Alex said. Then Asuka laughed and shot another tendril of darkness at Alex and it hit him full on. Alex roared in pain but then he remembered Glaicer and her report how if you think of one thing that you truly love then it will keep the darkness at bay. Alex thought of all the memories of him and Glaicer and soon the darkness was expelled from his body. Asuka looked at him with disgust.

"Will it seems that our friend is more immune to the dark then it seems." Asuka said

"Well it seems we are going to have to go with more physical tortures." Silver said smiling. Silver walked up to the bound Alex took a knife and plunged it into his chest. Alex roared in pain as the blood started to spurt out covering Silver and Alex.

"Did you aim it correctly dear? We don't want our guest dying of blood loss." Asuka said.

"Oh yes he will bleed to the near point of unconsciousness but there was a mixture in the blade that will keep him from dying." Silver said laughing as he saw Alex thrashing in pain gasping.

"Good then let us leave but also show him our surprise for the temple when we attack I want to see him suffer." Asuka said while Alex's eyes widened as he heard they were attacking the school directly. How could they attack the school with only the two of them? Alex thought but all of that was erased when he saw the monstrosity that walked in front him. The rotting skin, a missing an eye and a leg bone showing but even with all of that he knew what had happen.

"What the hell…" Alex said before it swiped its paws knocking him out.

Spyro and the others landed in front of an old factory.

"Anyone know this place?" Ember asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright guys I think we should just walk in I mean what could Silver and Asuka do to an old factory?" Flame said they all nodded in agreement and went through the factory doors. The place immediately smelled like rotting bodies Ember shuddered and Glaicer shook her head who was being led by Cynder.

"Alright guys careful I don't trust this place the entrance may not be trapped but I don't believe that they didn't trap some part of it." Spyro said. Then they all heard a scream seemingly emanated from nowhere. It sounded like the tortured voice of a dragon.

"Was that Alex?" Glaicer said on the edge from the scream.

"I…I could not tell." Flame said shaken. Then laughter echoed right after the scream. Everyone was shaken and Ember scooted a bit closer to Flame.

"What are they doing to him?" Glaicer sobbed. Cynder whispered a few words to her and she calmed down a bit. The group moved on a bit more until finally they saw a room with blood splattered on the door.

"Oh my god…" Ember said nearly vomiting then Silver and a hooded dragon dropped in front of them.

"Hello fools I see you fell for the trap." Silver said smiling

"Where is Alex?" Glaicer shouted.

"Oh don't worry Glaicer he is still alive…barley." Silver said.

"Damn you Silver!" Glaicer screamed before launching a giant icicle at Silver he simply flew over it and it hit the door which shattered showing them a clear view of a moaning Alex who was no longer bleeding but was laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my god! Alex!" Cynder shouted he looked at them all then his head dropped and did not go back up.

"What did you do to him!" Glaicer yelled.

"Oh nothing at all I just stabbed him." Silver said. Cynder had to hold Glaicer back as she tried to charge at Silver who laughed.

"So Asuka did you have anything to do with this?" Flame asked the hooded dragon but it did not answer back. Then Asuka swooped in.

"Someone call my name?" Asuka giggled.

"But wait if you are here who is that?" Ember asked

"Silver darling why don't you flip the things hood I would like to see their faces." Asuka said. Silver reached over and flipped the hoods everyone gasped. It was a complete abomination, a missing eye skin rotting everywhere with dead scales still attached and one of the legs has completely rotten.

"What the hell is that?" Spyro yelled.

"Why don't you recognize a friend Spyro?" Asuka said. Spyro and the others looked more carefully. The scales that were still there were black the horn.

"Oh my god…" Ember said realizing who it was.

"It can't be…" Cynder said

"Who is it?" Glaicer asked scared.

"It's Slarger." Spyro whispered.

"How is that possible? He is dead I felt his heart stop!" Glaicer screamed then started to sob.

"Well the darkness can do a lot of things." Asuka said smiling at everyone. Flame looked at her then opened his mouth and a stream of fire erupted from it. Asuka laughed as she put up her hand and it sucked up the fire.

"My my Flame you are getting quite pathetic." Asuka said before blasting dark fire at Ember when it hit her dead on. She yelped and collapsed.

"Ember!" Flame shouted he ran to her and shook her but all she did was groan.

"You soulless witch!" Flame screamed before charging at Asuka everyone right behind him. Asuka laughed and then apes appeared in front of them and smacked them all.

"Apes? I thought we killed them all." Cynder said

"Like I said darkness can do a lot." Asuka said smiling. Spyro rose up and fired a convexity beam at all the apes who instantly died then fired it at the two dragons who quickly scattered Glaicer quickly ran up and grabbed Alex's paw who groaned but did not wake. Glaicer dragged Alex's body towards the others as they tried to fight off the apes that kept coming.

"Come on Glaicer we got to go!" Cynder said killing another ape then grabbing Alex and also tugging on his body Flame grabbed Ember and they all ran towards the exit.

"You foolish apes! Kill them!" Silver yelled.

"Oh calm down Silver we shall get them at the temple." Asuka said sighing. They all reached the portal and quickly jumped through before it closed.

It was sunset and most of the dragons had dispersed. But Terrador Autumn and Infinites stood watching the portal worried. But then suddenly all of them came out of the portal landing on top of each other with Alex on top bleeding.

"What…what happened?" Terrador was able to say. The portal close behind them and Spyro lifted his head to look at all three of them.

"Asuka and Silver are coming with an army of apes…to attack the temple." Spyro said before collapsing. All three of them looked at each other fear in their eyes.

"Terrador what do we do?" Autumn said.

"We prepare." Terrador said before flying off.

**Well there you go all of our heroes are back safe but for how long? Find out next time in chapter 12! By the way special thanks to Luna and the General for their support your reviews help me to continue this story thank you! And Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people this is chapter 12 of Ice Princess. **

Glaicer sat by Alex's bed trying to hear a sign that he has woken from his sleep. He had a slight, fever but nothing big. Glaicer sighed, hoping that he woke up before the ape attack. Then Cynder entered the room.  
"Hey Glaicer, has he woken up yet?" Cynder asked.  
"Not even a flicker. I'm worried that he will not wake up by the time the raid starts," Glaicer said. Then she noticed someone missing, "Cynder where is Spyro?"  
"The guardians are trying to teach him to be a dragon general in case Alex does not wake up in time," Cynder said with a little disappointment in her voice, "The problem is he does not learn it that well. Every day he comes home tired and depressed."  
"I'm sorry, Cynder. If Alex would be good enough to wake up soon, he will make everyone happy," Glaicer said staring at him.  
"Glaicer, why don't you go eat and go get some fresh air? You've been here for a while," Cynder said.  
"Alright, I'll go get some food," Glaicer said taking Cynder's paw leading her towards the door. But before either of them could reach the door Alex started to groan and wake up.  
"Alex!" Glaicer said running towards his bed. Alex's eyes fluttered, and the first thing that he saw was Glaicer's face staring at him.  
"Hello, beautiful," Alex said weakly.  
"Hey, Alex. Try not to move. Your body is still weak," Glaicer said.  
"I only got stabbed. What's the worst that could happen?" Alex said as he tried to stand up. But he gasped as he clutched his stomach in pain.  
"Oh…that's what," Alex said.  
"You see, always listen to me," Glaicer said.  
"Well how am I going to walk?" Alex asked.  
"Here, I called in a favor. I think this will stop the pain for a while. SPARX!" Glaicer called.  
"Ye…Yes your majesty?" Sparx said nervously as he entered the room.  
"That's more like it. Now please heal Alex. His injury is acting up," Glaicer said.  
"Of course," Sparx said, immediately flying towards Alex who was quite surprised.  
"Dude, what happened?" Alex whispered.  
"Ms. Blue scale over there has got me on a leash. If I screw up, she is going to do terrible things," Sparx said, shivering in fear. His hands then started to glow and the pain on the stomach slowly started to fade away.  
"Ahh, thanks Sparx," Alex said, getting out of the bed slowly.  
"No problem, I'll be off now," Sparx said, flying out off the room.  
"Wow, Glaicer, what did you do to him?" Alex asked as he limped slowly towards Glaicer and Cynder.  
"I just taught him a lesson he won't forget soon. Now lets go the cafeteria. You must be hungry," Glaicer said, nuzzling Alex towards the door with Cynder outside waiting. All 3 of them soon reached the cafeteria and started to eat. But while they were eating, talking, and laughing, Spyro was walking through the halls tired and trying to find Cynder.  
"Uggg. when will Alex wake up!" Spyro said to himself. As he was walking through the halls, he bumped into his brother Sparx.  
"Hey Spyro! Why aren't you with Alex and the others?" Sparx asked  
"What, Alex is awake?" Spyro asked.  
"Yeah, dude. They are in the cafeteria eating and stuff like that," Sparx said, surprised he didn't know.  
"Thanks for the info, Sparx!" Spyro shouted before running off, sliding through the students in the hall. He entered the cafeteria and immediately saw Alex and Cynder talking with each other with Glacier gone.  
"Hey, guys! I see you're up, Alex. Where is Glaicer?" Spyro asked, pulling up a chair.  
"I don't know. She said she was going somewhere and left. She has not been back since," Alex said.  
"Is that a very good idea, Letting Glaicer go alone?" Spyro asked.  
"Don't worry about it. Terrador came to pick her up. She will be fine." Alex said chewing on a steak.  
"What do you think they wanted her for?" Cynder asked.  
"Who knows. Maybe they are…" Spyro started, but stopped when he saw Ember fly into the cafeteria.  
"Guys, there here…" Ember said, "Flame is in the front lines already and Terrador, Volteer, and Glaicer are in the command tent.  
"Why is Glaicer there?" Alex asked, getting up from his chair with some difficulty.  
"I don't know. But they said for you guys to get there quickly," Ember said "Now if you excuse me, I have to go with Flame," Ember said before flying away.  
"Come on, guys! We got to go!" Alex said, scrambling towards the exit.  
"We got to go faster," Muttered Cynder. She grabbed Alex and flew away with Spyro right behind her. They landed at the command tents where they saw all the students scrambling around. They entered to find a grumpy Glaicer, Terrador, and Volteer arguing.  
"Guys! What is going on!" Spyro yelled they both turned on him.  
"The army is coming and the students are in disarray. We need a general," Volteer said. Then they both noticed Alex, who was near Glaicer.  
"Alex! We need your help. It says in your records that you have been studying dragon army tactics and strategy for quite some time, correct?" Terrador said.  
"Yeah…" Alex said uncertain.  
"We need you to organize the students. You have to be the general," Terrador said, "I have work to do. And Volteer can not go outside in battle in his condition."  
"But I have no experience," Alex said.  
"Doesn't matter. We need you. But if you need a substitute, meet Laygo," Terrador said, pointing at a completely light dragon, "He will take your place if you need to go or move somewhere."  
"Fine, then I will do it…as long as Glacier is safe and in good health," Alex said.  
"I swear that I will do all I can to ensure Glaicer's safety," Volteer said.  
"Good, then I must leave," Alex said before running out the door yelling out orders.  
"What can we do, Terrador?" Cynder asked.  
"Go find Flame. He is in the front lines. Go with him and help in the battle. The apes are coming soon and we need to prepare," Terrador said before he ran out of the tent and flew off. Spyro and Cynder flew off leaving Laygo alone towards the sort of organized army and found Flame. They landed next to Flame who was whispering to Ember.  
"And whatever you do I want you to live alright? No heroics…" Flame then noticed Spyro and turned away form Ember who flew off.  
"Alright, guys, we have a pretty tough battle to win and I am pretty sure we can pull it off. But I am going to need help with this one. There are several aerial groups and I need Spyro to command one and Cynder to command another. Now take these. They will allow you to communicate with Alex. He will give you the orders. Now I must be off," He handed them a piece of paper and some strange whirring machine and flew off.  
"Alright, we have to go link up with our squad…stay safe Spyro," Cynder said, kissing him.  
"I promise," Spyro said before taking off. He found his group with a few students who were looking around nervously.  
"Alright, group, I am your squad leader. You are to follow my orders whenever I give them. Understood?" Spyro asked. The other dragons just looked at him. He took a softer approach.  
"Look, I am nervous about this to. Trust me. But we have to defend our new home, or it will be like Malfor's reign all over again. Now who is with me?" That really perked them up and they quickly got in line. Just then the strange machine produced Alex's voice.  
"Hello…Hello, Spyro, you there?" Alex said.  
Spyro looked into it and just spoke.  
"I'm here. How did you make this?" Spyro asked.  
"I like to invent stuff in my spare time…enough of that. I need you to fly above the army and watch for the apes. If you see them, tell me, alright?" Alex asked.  
"Alright then," Spyro answered back. He then pressed the OFF button.

"Alright squad lets fly!" Spyro shouted before taking off. The rest of the students behind him cheering.  
Spyro counted 10 students in the squad. They flew around the now very organized army with dragons flying around the army. Then in the distance, something blocked the light. Spyro squinted and saw the apes. He reached for the machine and turned it on.  
"Alex! They are coming! I can see them!" Spyro shouted.  
"Thanks for the Intel. Now get your unit to a safe zone and get ready for some orders," Alex said before signing off.  
"Alright guys, fly over to the middle of the army and hover," Spyro said before flying off.

Alex was on a hill over watching the army and the approaching apes. His stomach twisted and turned as he saw the approaching army. But his mind was on Glaicer. He knew it was bad to think about her in the middle of the battle, but he could not help it. He pulled out his radio. And switched the frequency to Flame's unit.  
"Flame, get your people spread out around the entire front of the army. Shadow is going to help you out with her unit," Alex said.  
"Alright Alex," Flame said.  
He saw the army now extremely close to his army. The apes were hooting and shouting and was in no formation. But there were thousands of them, maybe even hundreds of thousands.  
He gulped and yelled out.  
"For Home!" the dragon army cheered and got ready. The ape army was in range of an aerial attack.  
"Alright, all aerial teams strike now! Free fire!" Alex shouted. Suddenly dozens of dragons flew over him firing fireballs, Earth missiles, and Giant icicles, and lightning bolts on the enemy army. Apes screamed and cried as the attacks hit them dead on and the archers were too frightened to fire who got hit the most. Alex just hoped it was enough. He watched as his aerial teams pulled out and the armies finally clashed with each other. The front line dragons fired out there breath attacks until they tired and moved behind the seconded line. The apes jumped over there fallen brothers and attacked the dragons. Seemingly, the dragons seemed to be winning at first. But it went into a stalemate. No side was winning and no side was losing. Alex looked upon the battle and prayed for all the dragons in those lines.

Spyro was dodging Arrows left and right. All of his team was injured and in the medical tent. He was on the ground killing apes left and right. He saw that the battle was doing badly for the dragons. Apes were killing dragons mercilessly. He saw Captain Shadow fighting an ape with her claws and he ran in to help her. But before he could reach her, an ape snuck in behind her.  
"Shadow! Look out!" Spyro yelled. But it was too late. Shadow turned around just as the ape chopped her down with his sword, decapitating her. Her head fell off as her body stood there quivering until it fell into the blood soaked dirt. Both apes laughed until they were shocked to death by Spyro.  
"Spyro! This is Alex speaking! They are killing all of our main captains! There is a spy in our army. Protect Flame. He is one of the last captains," Alex shouted sounding strained and worried.  
"All right, Alex," Spyro said flying around the army looking for Flame. He looked down and saw horrors that he had not seen during Malfor's reign of terror. Dragons were getting killed left and right. An ice dragon that looked too much like Glaicer got her wings cut off. And while she was kneeling in pain, the ape stabbed her. He looked away and found Flame, who was back to back with Ember fighting off many apes. He fired a giant fireball, killing several apes and landing right next to them.  
"Nice to see you," Flame grunted as he gutted an ape. They kept fighting, hoping that the army would win.

Alex was watching the army giving orders when suddenly he heard Volteer's voice weak and tired.  
"Alex…Slarger came…took Glaicer…go find her…in forest," Volteer said. Alex's heart stopped and he yelled for Laygo.  
"Laygo, I need you to take over the army for a while. Someone important is in danger," Alex said.  
"Yes Sir!" The new General Laygo said before issuing commands. He ran off towards the forest, hoping to find her before its too late. He ran into the forest and suddenly heard a scream…Glaicer's scream. He ran as fast as he could towards the source and ran into a clearing. He saw Glaicer on the ground with Slarger standing on her neck threatening to break it. Alex roared and charged at him, but he tripped and slammed into Slarger. They both slammed into a tree with Alex ripping scales and flesh off. His rage blinding except with one objective. Kill Slarger. Slarger pushed him away and tried to claw at him, but Alex jumped back but slipped on his bad leg, causing him to fall face first right next to Slarger. Slarger raised his claw, ready to strike but then Spyro slammed into him, causing him to slam into another tree. Spyro held out his hand, pulling Alex up and he immediately rushed over to Glaicer. But just as he reached her, a giant shadow covered up the clearing. They thought it would be Terrador. But to both of there horror they saw him. And for once, Alex thanked that Glaicer was blind. It was just as hideous as Slarger skin rotting and scales loose. But they all knew him and they cursed the day Asuka was ever born.  
"Who is it?" Glaicer asked.  
"It's…It's," Spyro stuttered but Alex finished the rest.  
"It's Cyril…" Alex whispered. The forsaken beast smiled at the mention of his name. But Glaicer did something that neither of them expected her to do. She got on her feet with determination in her white eyes.  
"I knew this would happen. After Slarger, I just knew they would go this far…Spyro take Alex and go I need to handle this myself," Glaicer said.  
"No! I will not leave you!" Alex said. But as much as Spyro hated it he grabbed Alex's bad leg and dragged him away with Alex yelling the whole way. Slarger sensing the danger flew back to his masters. It was daughter and Father face to face in mortal combat. Glaicer knew how to control her powers and she decided to do her most powerful move. One quick blow. She started to glow and she rose from the ground and suddenly panes of ice surrounded her. But she did not know that Cyril was doing the exact same thing. Both panes exploded at the same time, sending icicles flying in every direction. The icicles that hit Cyril tore bits of scale and flesh, but he did not even flinch Glaicer on the other hand was just lucky but Cyril decided to change that. He spit out a giant icicle. And due to all the noise she didn't even stand a chance. It pierced right in the stomach, gutting her. She gasped, then roared out in pain as she just fell to the floor.  
Alex, who was still being dragged, heard the roar and slipped out of Spyro's grasp. He ran towards the clearing and what he found nearly killed him. He saw Glaicer lying on the floor with a giant icicle in her stomach while Cyril was moving to finish her off.  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Alex screamed while his eyes turned to dark Flame and his scales darkened to pure midnight. He rushed over to Cyril and hit his head so hard he heard a Snap! Cyril grabbed his head and twisted back into position looking at Dark Alex with loathing. But he cocked his head as if hearing something and then flying off. Alex immediately reverted back to his original form and held Glaicer in his arms.  
"No! Please, Glaicer, don't leave me here all alone…please." Glaicer did not open her eyes but he could still feel a heartbeat. He scrambled over to Spyro, who helped him try and take her back to the medical tent. But when they got back all was chaos. The dragons were in full retreat running into the forest, the apes right on there tail.  
"How did we lose? I… thought we could win this," Alex said.  
"You can thank this to me." General Laygo said, flying above them.  
"You?" Spyro said.

"Yes me, you idiot. I gave false orders so they could lose. Asuka shall become the new Dark Master!" he laughed and flew away before either of them could do anything.  
"Come on! The guardians said if we retreat, we all know where the safe point is! Come on!" Alex shouted. They ran, carrying Glaicer towards the campsite.  
They arrived soon enough. Glacier's heartbeat getting weaker and weaker. They looked around and found the medical tent. They immediately took her in and saw dozens of dragons moaning on the stone beds. Volteer immediately saw them and saw Glaicer.  
"Dear ancestors… what happened?" Volteer asked.  
"No time! Can you save her!" Alex said. Volteer checked her vital signs.  
"I am sorry but there is only one thing that could save her now. But the cost is too high…" Volteer said.  
"What is it?" Alex said.  
"Alex…how much do you love her?" Volteer said.  
"I would die for her," Alex said without any hesitation.  
"I was hoping for another answer," Volteer muttered.  
"Why? What is it Volteer?" Spyro asked just as Cynder came through the entrance.  
"Oh thank god Spyro you are…" Cynder started but then saw Glacier.  
"There is a spell one that can draw any dragon from near death…but there is a price," Volteer said.  
"What is it?" Alex asked.  
"It…it is the life a loved one…" Volteer said everyone was stunned except Alex who was able to decode that from Volteer's question.  
"I…I'll do it," Alex said.  
"If we start the spell, there is no turning back," Volteer warned.  
"No! It must be done," Alex said.  
"No, Alex, please don't do this!" Cynder yelled.  
"I have to, Cynder…I have to," Alex said. Volteer muttered the incantation and suddenly both Alex and Glaicer were lifted up into the air. Then a yellow string of energy connected Glaicer and Alex.  
"I thank you guys for the friendship that you showed me…I will remember you guys forever. And tell Glaicer… I love her," Alex said before gasping. He grabbed his chest and his head suddenly hung loose.  
"No! Alex!" Spyro yelled. But it was too late. Alex was gone. But just as he died Glaicer's scale started to gain its color back and the icicle disappeared. She gasped and then they slowly dropped back onto the floor. Alex's lifeless body hit the floor with a thump. Cynder ran over to check if he really was dead. She looked into his eyes they usually held intellect and curiosity but were now only lifeless and dead. She gasped and cried as she slowly shut his eyes.  
"No Alex…it will be you who will be remembered." Cynder said. Glacier then awoke with a gasp.  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Wait a minute. I…I can see!" Glaicer shouted joy in her voice.  
"Yes. The spell heals all including any permanent damage to things that don't usually heal on there own," Volteer said.  
"Whatever you are talking about? I have to go find Alex!" Glaicer said turning around and seeing his lifeless body.  
"A…Alex?" Glaicer stuttered, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Cynder started to cry even harder as Glaicer rushed over and saw him for the first time…and last.  
"No…No this can't be happening. No!" Glaicer checked his neck pulse…nothing she looked at her beloveds face and saw a trace of the last smile he ever wore.  
"No…No! ALEX!!!!" Glaicer cried to the heavens. Then everything went black around her as she collapsed.

**I felt so sad as I wrote this. Please don't hate me. So lets do a recap. Glaicer is no longer blind but with her father Alex and Slarger dead will she have the will to live? Find out next time on chapter 14 because chapter 13 is going to be about Silver and Asuka. And other things that you don't know about our hero's and Villains. Oh and please vote for the story on the history of Ice Princess in my profile. So long! And review! I need reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people of Fanfiction. Firstly whoever nominated me for those 3 awards I greatly appreciate it. I have only written one story and I feel so happy… anyways here is the story. By the way Asuka and Silver were in the temple during the battle. Just a heads up.**

Asuka and Silver were lounging around the temple lying down in the main temple being bored out of there minds.

"Asuka I don't understand why can't we go out there and kill some dragons?" Silver whined.

"Because you baby it is my entire plan we are going to stay out of it and try and go spy on them that way we can go and find out where there camp is." Asuka said annoyed because he had asked this 5 times.

"But Asuka it is so BORING here." Silver continued to whine.

"What do you want me to do about you big baby! It's not like I can make something magically poof that can entertain you for a couple hours!" Asuka said getting angry. Silver sensing the danger backed off, but then he thought of an idea.

"Asuka why don't we go raid every ones rooms! That way if they have journals we can get some dirt on them!" Silver shouted almost jumping to his feet.

"Fine if it will keep you from complaining." Asuka said. "Now who is first?"

"Hmmm I know! Ignites then Cyril then the brats then Volteer and Terrador." Silver said

"Why did you skip the guardians?" Asuka asked.

"Because I did now let's go!" Silver shouted before racing off to Ignites's room.

"What has gotten into him today…" Asuka muttered before chasing after him. They both found Ignites's room and both entered it. The door creaked as it swung open and they both looked in. A bed in the middle of the room with 2 drawers a closet and one window.

"Let's get looking!" Silver said before opening the closest and started to tear it apart. Asuka sighed and began to look through one of the drawers. After five minutes Silver shouted "I found it!"

He grabbed the book and jumped on the bed. Asuka joined and him.

"Look thorough the beginning first." Asuka said. Silver flipped through the pages.

"Lame…boring…lame... ok here we go an affair!" Silver said. "Says here that he met this Ice Dragoness who caught his attention and… oh my god! This is just too good! It seems our purple hero…he is a bastard!" Silver shouted with glee.

"What!" Asuka shouted.

"Yep Ignites and the dragoness did it and the dragoness laid the egg and disappeared." Silver said.

"Wow…wait what is the dragoness name?" Asuka asked.

"Don't know seems like someone got angry and erased her name." Silver said almost laughing.

"Well if Ignites has this kind of skeleton in his closest just think of the others." Asuka said with a smile.

"Yes! Let us move on to Cyril's room!" Silver said jumping off the bed and rushing of to the ice guardian's room. They both quickly arrived and pushed the door open leading to a room identical to Ignites's room. They both again searched the room but this time Asuka found it in the drawers.

"I have it!" Asuka shouted before lying on the bed and opening the book Silver lying right beside her. "Alright let me see… ah! He met this ice dragoness she and Cyril fell in love and made Glaicer... oh I see Cyril lied to the other guardians and she did not die during the raid but she took Glaicer's egg to hide." Asuka said delighted at finding and invading others personal privacies.

"Well the name?" Silver asked.

"Hmmm oh here it is…its Snow." Asuka said.

"Snow? Do you know her?" Silver asked.

"Nope don't know anyone named Snow." Asuka answered.

"Hmm then she is a nobody…wait look here." Silver said pointing at a page with Ignites's name in it. Asuka read it then started to crack up. "What Asuka?" Silver asked.

"Just…Just read the darn thing!" Asuka said laughing. Silver picked up the page and read it. He started to crack up to.

"Oh my god that is hilarious she was playing both of them the whole time!" Silver laughed. "She did both guardians and laid there eggs!" Then the realization hit Silver and he laughed even harder. "Spyro…and…Glaicer are brother and sister!" Silver laughed "And the poor souls don't even know it!" They both stopped laughing and sat up looking at each other.

"Well then Silver if you're done laughing like a kid let us go to the purple one's room first." Asuka said. They both walked down the halls until they got to Spyro's room. They opened the door and walked in Asuka noticed a slip of paper caught in the door she got and it read. Spyro I am doing the improvements that you wanted in your room please don't step in the puddles I accidentally put a wire underneath it. Asuka looked up and saw that Silver was about to step in she was about to tell but then decided with a smile that it would be more fun to watch. Silver stepped in the puddle…and nothing happened. Dang it! She screamed in her mind then suddenly electricity shot up Silver's body. He yelped and jumped out of the puddle his scales all sticking up. Asuka laughed as he tried to flatten his scales.

"What the heck just happened?" Silver yelled

"Oh nothing Alex was just doing some construction in his room." Asuka said still giggling.

"When I get my hands on that twerp…" Silver muttered.

"Come on Silver I want to visit Cynder's room." Asuka said walking out of the room. They soon arrived at Cynder's room and opened the door what they saw immediately was a stuffed dragon on the bed.

"Oh I can not believe this! She still sleeps with a stuffed dragon what a baby!" Asuka laughed but Silver only chuckled. "Oh dear lords don't tell me you still sleep with one to." Asuka said sighing.

"Of course I don't!" Silver said in self defense but his mind immediately went to Gold, his stuff dragon that he has had since he was a kid. Asuka just sighed and went in search of a diary. They found it quickly and opened it up to a random page which turned out to be the best.

"Ha-ha! Turns out our Cynder here is not as loyal as Spyro thinks." Silver said. "Listen to this…It is a real shame that Glaicer is blind. She can't see how cute Alex is those yellow scales got great with him but those eyes…and his wings are very proportioned even though they are cut… and his smarts sometimes I wish Spyro were just a bit smarter so he could take a hint." Silver read.

"Wow again I can't believe everyone." Asuka said.

"I know! I just can not believe Cynder would think Alex is cute." Silver said.

"Let's move on now we want to get to everyone's rooms fast I think the dragons might be losing." Asuka said. They moved into Ember's room but when they went inside they did not find what they expected. Spyro posters were not everyone but the walls were just painted pink her diary was laying on the bed. They opened it up to see that she had given up on Spyro believing him to be a lost cause and instead is chasing after someone that actually loved her Flame.

"Alright nothing big here lets get to Alex's room now." Silver said tucking away yet another book inside of the book bag that he took from Cyril. They moved on to Alex's room and looked at the door they opened it and it was another room that they did not expect. It was quite a bland room with a book shelf and the usual.

"Well this is a pretty boring room I have to say I expected more from Alex." Silver said leaning on a bed post. Suddenly the bed post leaned back and the wall opposite of the bed opened going out of the temple. Silver looked out and he could see the wall with apes and dragons fighting.

"Wow…" Asuka said looking into the room and stepping inside. There was a pile of machines part a table of machines and another full of notes and yet another with some test tubes full.

"This is what I was expecting." Silver said with excitement. He rushed in but when he did a machine at the end of the room started to make noise then a holographic version of Alex appeared from it.

"Alright dude you got to start working on the…wait a minute who are you people and what are you doing here?" The hologram said.

"What the heck is this?" Silver said.

"I am Alex's assistant in the lab and you are not supposed to be here." Hologram Alex said suddenly the wall closed trapping them in the room which was suddenly lit.

"Why you stupid piece of machine let us out!" Silver shouted.

"No way you are going have to pay for breaking into Alex's room. Holo Alex said before a wall of electricity started too comes towards them. It passed through the table and notes so Silver believed it was another hologram, but Asuka being the smarter one knew what Alex was capable of and protected herself with darkness.

"Asuka what are you scared off? It is just a stupid holo…AHHHH!" Silver yelled as the wall reached him he was able to put up a shield just in time.

"You may be smart but Alex was smarter he created lighting from himself that only hits living creatures.

"You smart ass machine you will pay for this!" Silver yelled.

"I don't think so Alex made me as smart as he is and he made this." Holo Alex winked then a shield came to life covering the entire machine.

"Leave it Silver there is another way to destroy." Asuka she just walked up to the generator and pressed the off button.

"Wait! Don't…" Holo Alex started but turned off when the generator turned off.

"You see Silver not everything can be solved but brute strength you need some intelligence." Asuka said.

"What ever Asuka." Silver said as the door opened as an emergency.

"Now let's explore this place I want to see what Alex has been up to." Asuka said before going to the table with notes and his journal. Silver went towards the chemical table. Asuka looked through the notes amazed with what Alex had accomplished. Silver looked through the test tubes until he found one labeled revive elixir. He picked up the notes next to it and read them his widened more and more.

"Asuka you have come check this out!" Silver shouted startling Asuka where she dropped some of Alex's notes.

"This better be good…" Asuka grumbled as she stalked towards Silver. "What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Here read these notes out loud." Silver said.

"Hmm…Life elixir can turn any dragon form death to life…needs either light or darkness to be infused with it…have not been tested." Asuka read.

"This is some pretty amazing stuff." Asuka said impressed.

"I know and I found this!" Silver said showing her a headband.

"And?" Asuka said thinking Silver finally snapped.

"This is a portal maker! You think of place or person and it will open a portal to that place, but it has to be specific and the way to close it is just to say close then it will close!" Silver said excitedly.

"Has it been tested?" Asuka asked.

"No it is a prototype so we have to test ourselves… think all we have to do is hold Glaicer hostage and Alex would work for us… all of these inventions just think of what he could make for us!" Silver said

"Silver I think you just made your first good plan!" Asuka said

"Thanks…wait a minute." Silver said but Asuka cut him off.

"Alright this is what we are going to do we are going to teleport to Glaicer, Cynder and Spyro create some discord with there secrets grab Glaicer and threaten to kill her then we take Alex back here." Asuka said.

"Alright sounds good but first." Silver thought very hard on Glaicer and suddenly a portal opened. Then he checked the battle and all he saw were apes then General Laygo flew up to the window.

"Commander Silver we have won this battle and we have pushed the dragons to the forest shall we pursue?" Laygo's muffled voice said.

"Do not pursue we are going to go and spy set up guards and fortification around the temple." Silver said.

Laygo saluted and flew to the apes yelling orders. Silver then took off the headband and spoke to Asuka.

"Shall we?" Silver said.

"No we can't yet we have not gotten Spyro's, Terrador's or Volteer's journal so close that thing and let's go." Asuka said. Silver disappointedly thought close and it closed. They both walked out of the room and then moved towards Spyro's room. They opened the door and carefully steeped over the puddle and searched his room. Silver found it quickly and opened it to the first page and read.

"Today I leave Flash and Nina they gave me this journal to record my thoughts. Today was pretty rough though I just found out that Flash and Nina, the ones who I thought, aren't really my parents. I'm a little sad to leave them, but a little relieved at the same time because I now know that I don't have weight issues...or at least I hope I don't." Silver read.

"Wow who knew that Spyro actually cared about his weight?" Asuka said.

"Ok so what lets read some other page." Silver flipped to a random page and read.

"Oh god that is just sad." Silver chuckled.

"What? You know what just give me the book." Asuka said tugging the book out of Silver's hands. She read aloud

"Day after day, several dragonesses have come up to me and asked me to be their mate. And day after day, I keep telling them no. I won't lie that many of them are beautiful. Their have been times when I wished that one of them would be Glaicer. She is one of the most beautiful. But I would still reject her. My heart belongs to Cynder. I love Cyn with all of my heart, and I know that she loves me with all of her's. I'm still trying to think of the perfect way to ask her to be mine to love forever and ever."

Asuka put the book down and laughed but she for once she could not feel the hate she felt something…then she shoved it aside and started to laugh.

"Oh Spyro is so hopeless wishing his own sister was his mate and being so loyal to Cynder when she is in love with Alex." Asuka said. Just then she felt a lump in the bed she took it out and look at it the tag said. To you Cynder my love. She put it in the bag when Silver turned around.

"Ok then to speed this up lets spilt up you take Terrador's room and I will take Volteer's." Silver said

"Alright then." Asuka said. She wondered off towards Terrador's room humming a strange tune. But he shrugged it off and sprinted towards Volteer's room that was close by. He opened the door and almost cried out when a large tower of books threatened to fall and crush him in a wave of knowledge. He entered the room cautiously and saw that there were books everywhere

"How am I supposed to find a single book here?" Silver yelled frustrated. Then he noticed a single book with a quill and ink next to it. "Could not hurt to look." Silver said to himself. He climbed over the bed and looked at the cover. Volteer's journal, he cheered and grabbed the book and flipped to a random page

Today someone came to me…my son…I thought him dead but naught he is still alive good as ever except for one thing. I fear he has great amnesia and can not remember a thing. That may be good for Asuka always did mess with him. Asuka's brother is still alive! Silver thought I have to go tell Asuka but let us find out who this mystery dragon is. Silver continued to read.

He came to the temple weak and hungry we of course took him in but I did not tell the others they would have done something irrational like kill him. So I hid the truth the only strange thing I found was that he was still carrying around that stuffed dragon he had since he was a small boy. Please…don't be what I think it is, Silver pleaded. I believe he named the stuffed dragon…Gold. Silver screamed in horror. He was Asuka's brother…he was going to die! Silver quickly threw the book in a random stack which made it collapse block the window. He scrambled out and closed the door just as Asuka came by.

"Silver you can not believe this Flame is Terrador's son!" Asuka said racing down the hall. "He mated with this dragoness named Yin she was killed arrow in the heart she died in his arms!" She giggled "Did you find out anything about Volteer?" Asuka asked.

"Nope nothing at all in there." Silver said quickly. Asuka was immediately suspicious but decided to press on it another time.

"Alright get us to Glaicer this is going to be fun." Asuka smiling, Silver created the portal and asked.

"Ladies first?" Silver said smiling Asuka grabbed him by the throat and threw him in the portal then she checked if everything was there. Everyone's journal including Alex's which she found under a pile of notes and the Revive elixir which she had a feeling to take. She found it satisfactory and jumped through.

"Glaicer! Wake up!" Cynder yelled shaking her. Spyro moved in and tried to imitate Alex's voice.

"Glaicer…sweaty wake up now." Spyro said in Alex's voice.

"Uh Spyro is that really the best idea?" Cynder whispered but Glaicer started to awaken.

"Alex? Is that you?" Glaicer said as she opened her eyes to find Cynder and Spyro looking at her she stood up and then spotted his body. The depression swept through her as she remembered.

"I'm so sorry." Cynder said putting her paw on Glaicer's shoulder.

"How…how did he die?" Glaicer asked in a shaky voice.

"You were dying you got hit by icicle and Volteer he did this spell…it killed him but it saved your life." Cynder said.

"So…another person is dead because of me." Glaicer said almost crying.

"No…" Spyro started but suddenly a portal opened and Asuka and Silver suddenly jumped out.

"Before you try and rip us apart bit by bit there are some things you might want to see." Asuka said. She grabbed a bag from Silver and took out some unmarked books and threw one to each of them. Spyro unknowingly picked up Cynder's diary Glaicer picked up Alex's journal and Cynder picked up Spyro's journal. Spyro's eyes widened in anger and he threw the book Glaicer started to cry and Cynder looked a bit happy.

"Cynder how could you do this to me!" Spyro screamed at Cynder. She turned around and then noticed the book at his feet she almost gasped and said innocently.

"Yes Spyro?"

"Don't give me that crap Cynder! I've read your diary you fell in love with Alex!" Spyro screamed at her. "You loved him…"

"He…he was going to ask." Glaicer sobbed.

"Ask what?" Spyro asked turning around.

"He was going to ask me be his mate!" Glaicer sobbed "On the day that he gave his life for me!" Glaicer sobbed. Cynder and Spyro were shocked and Silver was to actually feeling guilty for what he has done. What have I done? Silver thought. They all watched her cry but Asuka was getting sick entertainment out of it.

"Ha! Oh and Cynder Spyro got a gift for you." Asuka said smiling she threw the box hard and Cynder heard something break. She quickly opened the box to reveal glass gold amulets shaped as a heart. But one was shattered.

"Today was the day I saved you from convexity…" Spyro said in sad voice.

"Spyro I am so sorry…"Cynder said. By while they were having this talk Asuka infused the darkness within the potion and tried to sneak behind them she failed. Glaicer turned around and fired three icicles each hitting pressure points, except the biggest one which it her horn she collapsed and then roared in pain as the horn cracked the broke.

"You bitch! You are going to pay for that but first…" She ripped open Alex's maw poured the entire potion down his throat. Glaicer ran up and punched Asuka as hard as she could. Blood flew from her mouth as she hit the other side of the stone tent. Some of the blood came from her mouth and entered Alex's mouth. Suddenly a sonic boom emitted from Alex throwing everyone to the wall.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Glaicer screamed at Asuka who laughing manically.

"I have done the impossible!" Asuka laughed. But then suddenly everything stopped and Alex slowly stood up and blinked slowly.

"Wha…what is going on?" Alex said. Glaicer rushed over and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Oh my god Alex you're back!" Glaicer said.

"Glaicer?" Alex said disoriented.

"Yes Alex you're back." Glaicer said. Then everything came flooding back.

"But how?" Alex asked.

"It was me but your notes they were wrong I infused darkness with the potion and do you look evil!" Asuka said annoyed.

"Oh crap…Glaicer I need your answer will you be my mate?" Alex asked urgently

"Of course Alex!" Glaicer said kissing him deeply.

"Thank you Glaicer…now leave." Alex said.

"Why Alex what is wrong?" Glaicer said worried.

"I can feel him coming you have to run now!" Alex said. Suddenly he steeped back and howled in pain. "RUN!" Alex screamed before he collapsed. His scales started to turn midnight black and his wings into more of a demonic look. His eyes turned into dark fire and his body started to shake.

"Alex!" Cynder and Glaicer screamed. Asuka started to laugh and Silver feared once again what he was doing. Alex started to rise again.

"I am free! I am in charge now hahahaha!" The strange dragon said.

"What are you?" Spyro asked.

"I am Eichi I am Alex's dark side incarnate he was able to retain me but no longer!" Eichi then grabbed Glaicer by the throat and threw her to the other side Spyro tried to charge but dark collars chained them to the wall. Eichi pounced on her.

"Hehe you know Alex has always…" Eichi started to shake his head then Alex's voice came out of Eichi's body.

"Glaicer I have something to repress Eichi it is in my room in my lab ask Holo Alex he will help!" Alex whispered urgently. Then Eichi came back.

"Stay out of this you fool!" Eichi hissed.

"Silver get us back to the temple and Eichi come with us you will be surprised on what we can give you." Asuka said. A portal suddenly opened and Silver jumped in but Asuka stayed back.

"Just you fools know read Ignites's and Cyril's diary and maybe you could piece it together!" Asuka laughed before she jumped in to. But Eichi waited for a minute. He made a cut on Glaicer's face and some blood came down her face. She shivered as Eichi licked the blood off her face.

"Loved ones always taste the best…" He hissed before he jumped through the portal sealing it behind him. The chains holding them disappeared and Cynder ran towards Glacier.

"I'm so sorry Glaicer." Cynder whispered. But Spyro ran towards the books and picked up Ignitis's and Cyril's and began to read both of them his eyes widened he felt sick and happy and disgusted all at the same time. I loved my own sister? Spyro thought. Cynder noticed him troubled.

"Spyro what is wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Glaicer and me…we are brother and sister." Spyro said in disbelief. "Our mother is Snow…"

No! This can't be happening to me." Glacier screamed. Spyro realized that with Ignites dead he was an orphan. Then Glaicer stood up.

"We have to go get the antidote." Glaicer said.

"What antidote?" Spyro asked. Suddenly Volteer, Terrador, Ember and Flame flew in. What is going on?" Terrador said.

"They took him!" Glaicer said. "They took Alex away! They all looked around but could not find his body.

"But how?" Ember asked.

"It's not Alex anymore." Cynder said.

"I don't understand." Flame said.

"They have awoken Eichi the dark side of Alex." Spyro said.

"You mean an actually separate person!" Volteer said amazed. "That is extremely rare so fascinating." Then he remembered the situation and quieted.

"What can we do?" Ember whispered.

"We have to infiltrate the temple." Glaicer said. "And we will do it now."

**Ok people here is the end and I would like to give a personal thanks to Alec the Dark Angel he is my Beta Reader and helps me with my story Thank you Alec.**


	14. The End

Alright I thought it over with myself and The Chronicles of The Ice Princess: Book 1 is now over I am sorry to say but do not fret! Book 2 will be out sometime in late February or early March. I thank all of you for reviewing and reading my story and I thank everyone for donating there OC's and apologize to the people that I did not use commonly. In Book 2 I have found places for all the surviving OC's. Thank you for reading! And remember I am still going to write that short story while I work on Book 2 so vote now! 1

**Dragons Intelligence will always beat humans- Doragon Eichi**

**Ps: Alright I have a bonus for you…I am going to list three names. I have part of Chapter 1 for Book 2 written if you can guess where the three names came from and then I will give you that excerpt to you. Good Luck!**

**Names- RuGaard, Wistala and AuRon. **


End file.
